Ben 10 Omniverse: The day you will never forget
by u4711188
Summary: Based on phantom00's challenge number 14 Ben 10xDCxMarvel. Ben take a day off with Kevin and Rook to celeberate his lastest victory over Vilgax in Las Vegas but his real intention is to celeberate his twenty birthday in this Sin city. Let see how the sin city will mess Ben's life up forever. Many superheroines and female villians from both universe will appear in this fanfic.
1. I am just arrived

Ch 1

***Somewhere in Las Vegas***

"WOOOOOO Party time" Ben yelled in the car

"Take it easy Ben" Kevin exclaimed while driving his car "You act like a kid who never has a toy."

"Shut up Kevin" He argued "This is my first time to visit Las Vegas. I heard so many rumors about this place but I cannot believe it is soooo bright and have many place to go."

"I do not understand" Rook interrupted

"About what?" Ben asked

"You told us to come here and celebrate your victory over Vilgax" He explained

"So!" He exclaimed

"You has been beat him for many time but you never had a celebration." He continued "Then, what make this time difference? Beside, why are just us instead of invited Gwen and Kai?"

"This hillbilly does not understand us at all, right Ben?" Kevin mocked

"Give him a rest" Ben exclaimed "Rook let me enlighten you. You see, we came to this Sin city because Kevin and I have a reason. Do you know what day is it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow!" He exclaimed and opened the calendar "Tomorrow is eighth December."

"Which is?" He asked and pointed himself

"Oh I see" He replied "You came here to celebrate your birthday but I do not see a point to come here. We can celebrate at Bellwood with many guests such as Magsiter Max, Gwen and etc."

"SHIT" Kevin exclaimed while Ben shook his head. They cannot believe in this Revonnahgander's brain. Normally, people will know and understand why they come here. It looks like Ben needs to explain him more in the detail.

"Rook, tomorrow is not my normal birthday" Ben explained "It is my twenty birthday. It is the most important birthday in human life."

"How?" He asked

"After tomorrow I can do so many things that my parent and Grandpa max forbidden me to do." He said "I will get drunk as much as I want to try. I will have sex with women from night till next morning. No one is going to stop me."

Rook scathed his head and said "I do not get it, Ben. How can you get drunk with Mr. Smoothies? Is it containing alcohol in Las Vegas? "

"Oh for fucking god sake!" Kevin yelled "He was talking about beer and booze. Do you know any alcoholic drink?"

"No" He replied

Kevin exclaimed and gave up explaining their plan to this thick head. Ben is laughing at Rook. He also does not understand Rook can be this thick head. Normally, he will understand immediately but it looks like this kind of topic is out of his league.

"Look, we are here" Kevin said and pointed to the hotel that they will rest during their trip.

Ben and Rook see the biggest and luxury hotel they ever seen. They have many neon and LED lights that look like stuff such as UFO, space ship and etc. People are walking in and out like an ant. They have human and alien as their customer.

"Hey, are you using Valet parking" Ben asked

"In your dream, Ben" He replied "I am the only person who can drive this baby. Therefore I will park her by myself."

"I am just asking" He replied

After they parked Kevin's car in the hotel parking lot, those three dragged their luggage to the hotel lobby which is a riot. Human and alien are yelling in their language. It made them feel, they are in the factory. They cannot even heard their conversation

"We need to go this way" Kevin yelled "the reception is this way"

"What?" Ben asked "What did you just say?"

"I said the reception is this way" Kevin repeated and pointed at hotel reception

Ben looked at where he pointed and exclaimed "Oh, I see. Come on Rook. We need to check in and unpack our stuff first."

Three of them were walking to the reception desk which was not so far from them. The problem was the human and alien wall that kept blocking their way. They managed to make it just Kevin and Ben. They look each other and wonder where Rook is.

"Forget him, Ben" Kevin suggested "He might be around here and study in what he does not understand. Beside he is the party killer. Do you want him to ruin your fun?"

"Sorry Rook but Kevin was right" He exclaimed "See you later if you are alive."

Unfortunately, Rook crawled out of human wave and told them to wait for him. Ben and Kevin looked and laughed at each other. Rook wondered the reason they laughed but they did not tell him why.

Finally, after waiting for fifteen minute they are standing at the reception desk. The white man showed up and greeted them properly.

He said "welcome to the Galactra hotel. We are the best hotel on Earth. We can I do for you three gentlemen."

"Hi, we made a reservation at here and we want to check in" Kevin said

"Great, can I have your reservation name?" He asked

"Sure" He replied "I made three reservation room. I am Mr. Nivek. He is Mr. Neb and the last on is Mr. Koor."

While he is searching their reservation, Rook asks Ben a serious question.

He asked "Ben, those are not our real name. Why do we need to use a fake name? Do we have the undercover mission?"

Ben stunned for a few second before he said "Rule number 1 to come here. What happen here you must leave it here. Do not bring it back with you. Therefore, you need to start with using a fake name. No one can track you down, right?"

"I guess" He replied as Kevin brought their room key back

"Alright guys, this is your key room" He said "They do not have connecting room. Therefore, we will stay in separated room which is good for all of us especially you, Ben."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Ben argued

"Why? You said you want to have sex from nigh till dawn." He explained "I do not want to interrupt you and your date. Besides, I do not want to see you mini-baby gun."

"FYI, it is not a mini-bay gun. It is a magnum or desert eagle" He said and laughed

"Wait Ben" Rook interrupted "How did you put the dangerous gun in your pant?"

They startled before laughed louder as much as the can. After they played in the lobby, Ben finally is arrived his room. His room number is 6969. He opened the door with key card and got inside. He found his room is exactly the same as he imagined.

His room has one big and soft bed, one bathroom with shower and tub, windows that he can open and see the whole town, snack bar and small refrigerator, and the best of all the TV which a million channel.

"This is the dream come true" He yelled and walked around the room.

He was running like a kid who never visit a hotel before he lie down on the soft bed he ever have. His body subsides into the bed when he pressed his weight. Ben really wants to lie down there but it is not time yet.

He jumped up from the bed and unpacked his stuff. He placed his stuffs at where it should be such as his cloth is hanging in the closet, his perfume and soap is in the bathroom, and best of all condom and money is in his pocket.

"I cannot go to the battlefield without both of you" He talked to himself "Alright, I am finished here already. What should I do now?"

He looked at the clock. It is three p.m. He has a time left to take a shower. He decided to take a bath before his meeting time with the other. He opened the TV even though he is in the bathroom and taking a shower. He is singing "It's my life song". He could say this is his first time to live freely.

After he finished the shower, he applied his body with colon. He grabbed his black suit from the closet. Before he wears it, his phone is ringing. He needed to sigh as he saw who calling him. She is his cousin, Gwen.

"Why is he calling me?" He thought "I hope she will not say she is coming here."

He picked her call up and said "Hey, Gwen."

"What took you so long to pick up my call?" She yelled "I called you for five times already."

"What!" He exclaimed and looked at calling record. He found she was right. She called him for five times already. This is not good. He need to make an excuse to stop her came here before it too late.

"I am so sorry, Gwen" He replied "I was in the bathroom."

"For real?" She curious

"Yes, I swear to god" He said "Do you want evidence? I can take a naked picture of mine and send it to you. You will see my naked and soaked body."

"No, you do not need to do that" She yelled "Fine, I trust you. Where are you now? What about Kevin and Rook? Are they staying with you?"

"Yeah, about that. We have a little problem." He said quietly "We made a reservation room for three but the hotel prepared a single bed room for each of us. We are staying in the different room."

"WHAT!" She exclaimed "Do you know where Kevin's room is? I need to get there and check you guys…"

"Wait" He yelled "You do not need to come here. You can watch and control Kevin for there."

"How" She wondered

"I have installed a parent control app in his phone before we left Bellwood." He explained "You can lock in through your phone app with username and password I have."

"Give it to me" She commanded

"Username is "ben is awesome". Password is "Awesome is Ben"" He said "After you locked in, he cannot close his phone until you say so."

"Thank you for you cooperation" She replied and hanged up

Ben knows this is going to make Kevin crazy and mad at him so much. He grabbed his cloth and wore it in no time. He put his shoe on and leaves his room in the rush. He left the hotel in the super speed. He is faster than XLR.

"TEEEEEENYYYYYYYSOOOOON" Kevin yelled loudly from his room.

Ben can hear Kevin's painful voice even though he is outside of the hotel already. He said I am sorry Kevin but I needed to do that for my own sake. Ben left the hotel and started his awesome adventure in this sin city.

***One hour after that***

After he walked quickly around his hotel area, he found many places to visit and enjoy such as pub and bar around there, buffet restaurant that he can eat main lobster as much as he wanted and the casino which is full of chick that wearing sexy clothes all the time.

"Alright before I walk into the battlefield, I need to refill my fuel tank first" He chuckled "There is no way I can play all night with an empty stomach."

He walked into the buffet restaurant which he interested since he walked around there. They have many luxury menus that all-you-can-eat such as soaked rib eye and T-bone steak, giant lobster and etc.

Ben paid a cost and took a seat alone. He finds the restaurant is full with customers. Even though he came alone but they asked him to take a table for four. Ben did not have any problem with it. He stood up and walked to the food bar.

He picked up a plate and started selecting foods. He brings a bunch of food back with a single plate. It has many foods to mention and hard to believe he can eat all of it. He placed it on the table and prepared to eat it but then the waitress showed up.

"Uuuum, do you have something to say with me?" He asked

"I so sorry, Mister" She said "Can you share your table with this… lady?"

Ben looked behind the waitress and saw a green-colored skin and huge woman. She has a long and messy green hair. She is wearing a leotard. Ben thought she must be the mud wrestler but why she needed to paint her skin in green?

"Whatever" He thought "I saw something weirder than her already."

"Sure" He replied "She can take a seat with me if she does not mind."

"Thank you sir" Waitress replied and invited the green woman to take a seat

Ben does not talk with her because he is enjoying with his food. Everything on his plate is so delicious and delicacy. Ben did not know, she is watching him all the time. She looked at him for a while before she got up and walked to pick up her own.

When she came back, she made Ben surprised with her plate. She picked the exactly same food as he did but her quantity is more than him at least two or three time. He looks at her and sees, she is smirking at him. She is challenging him to fight in food battle without a reason.

"You are challenging me, green woman" He thought "There is no way I will run away. You get what you want green lady."

He stood up to the food bar and came back with another plate which full of food again. He placed it opposite from her. Finally, they bright and shine green eyes are meeting each other. They grabbed spoons and folks as they prepared to start their unintentional food war.

They dig it at the same time and started putting their foods into their mouths. Every customer and employee in the restaurant stop whatever they were doing and look at Ben's table. They see them keep eating their food. It is fun and excite more than food war they saw in the TV.

"Come on Boy." Male customer yelled "You need to show who the boss around here. There is no way woman can beat man."

"EAT IT" someone yelled "EATS TILL THE EEEEEEEEND OF THE WORLD"

"Do not listen to them, honey" Female customer argued "Women are better than men in many ways."

"Oh Yeah, which way can women beat us, men?" Male customer exclaimed

Ben and green woman have turned the restaurant to be the debate based on gender topic. People are yelling and arguing with each other like they are in the congress. Finally, our hero and his rival stopped their completion and looked around the restaurant. They are wondering how the hell they turn the peaceful restaurant to the warzone.

"What have we done?" Ben exclaimed "This is your fault, Miss Green Lady."

"Hey, what do you mean by that kid" She argued "FYI, I have the name and you are the one who challenged me first."

Ben stood up and yelled "You were the one who smirked and challenged me for food fight and now you told me this entire riot is my fault. This is nonsense."

"WHAT!" She exclaimed "I did not smirked at you. I was smiling to you because you were so kind to let me share a table with you without scared me."

He startled and asked "What about your plate? You picked the exactly same food as I did."

She stood up, used her hands to support the waist and said "MR.! Are you stupid? This is the buffet restaurant. I can eat whatever I want as long as it is in the menu. Why? Don't I have a right to select what I want?"

Ben thought a few second and found she was right. He and she was selected the signature dish. Come to think of it, all happened was based on Ben's thought. She did not say anything about challenge. Look like he needs to fix the situation and make it up for this girl.

He chuckled and said "Awww man, this is so embarrassing. Miss, I am so sorry for my rudeness and everything I did."

"Finally, you say something make sense" She mocked

"Yea. Yea. All of this is my fault" He agreed "Hey, let me make it up for you. What do you want me to do?"

Finally, Ben managed to fix her mood a little bit. He saw her smiling with white teeth. It is a picture that he will never forget forever. She is the beautiful woman even though she is painted with green color and too big for normal woman. While she is thinking, someone just come in but he does not come to eat.

"Everyone freeze" A male Florauna yelled while waved his blaster

Ben turned and saw the familiar face. He is Pax the alien hippie who made problem to Ben so many times. Ben hit his head and thought, what is he doing here? Don't tell me he is running another hippie campaign.

"I came here today to free the animal and vegetable from your brutal buffet restaurant" He yelled and started shooting everything in the restaurant.

"BOOOOM" He just shot the boiled lobster bar. It is flying over the place. People is escaping from here expect Ben and green woman. They use the table as the cover.

"Miss, you need to get the hell out of the here" Ben suggested "I know this guy. He is the lunatic one."

"Is he your friend?" She asked

"NO!" He objected "Let say he is friend of my friend who do not want him and hate him so much."

"This is for rib eye that you grilled until it burn like coal. This is for vegetable you used and wasted in mix salad" He kept yelling nonsense thing and shooting over the place. One shot hit Ben's table. It was almost hit them, it passed through them and hit with the wall.

"Do you have a plan?" She ask Ben who is busying with Omnitrix "What are you doing? Stop playing with your watch and helps me deal with him."

"I am not playing" Ben yelled but he did not explained it is his equipment

"Fine, you stay here and I will kick his plant ass" She exclaimed and jumped out of the cover.

She is running toward Pax who is shooting like he is playing FPS. She wanted to stop him by charged from his blind side. Unfortunately, he noticed her since she jumped from the cover. He has a plan to stop her.

"EAT this you crazy green alien" She yelled and punched him

Her fist is stopping right in front of Pax's face. He stopped her with his tentacles. He is wrapping her so thigh enough that she cannot escape. He threw her away to another side of the restaurant before he double taps her with his blaster.

"PAX! EAT this" Ben yelled and threw plates at him like it is shuriken.

"Aw Aw Aw" He cried painfully as it hit him directly

Ben used this chance and ran toward him. Before Paz realize, Ben already locked his neck from behind already. He is putting him to sleep but it does not work. Pax turned back and saw him in the end.

"Hey dude" He exclaimed "What are you doing here? Are you come here to help me run a campaign? This is awesome. B…"

Ben shut his lousy mouth with a blanket. While they are busying and fighting each other, their bad news is coming from the other side of the restaurant. The storm of anger and furious is developing over there. The green woman stands up and charges them with fury and high speed.

"BOOOM" She just exploded the restaurant door and carried those two with her.

Ben found they are flying so high on the sky. He and Pax are screaming when they are falling down to the ground. He cannot believe in this green woman power. She is not normal mud wrestler definitely, he thought.

"This is for ruined my meal" She yelled and punched Pax's face "This is for ruined my favorite cloth"

Pax's face is getting big and bigger as his wound grows up. Right now, his face is full of green and purple bruised wounds. Ben really wants to let her punching him but Pax might be die and they are falling with super-fast.

He grabbed her fist and yelled "Knocked it off. You are killing him."

"You want to stop me too after what your friend did to me. How about you stop this?" She screamed and threw Ben away with using her only one arm.

Luckily, Ben does not fly away because of that. He somehow managed to lock himself with her. He found her skin is so smooth and soft. He can feel her warm through his and her skin. Her elegance body odor is beyond any girl he met. The most of all he is grabbing her big and firm chest.

"This is soooo good" Ben thought "I will never be bored to squeeze this pair of melon definitely. Wait this is not time for this."

Suddenly, she is screamed with louder voice she could as she knew what happening at her chest. People around there included Ben ad Pax are hearing a supersonic voice. They are screaming painfully. Then, she throws Pax away. He hit with the ground but she does not finish with him yet.

Pax who is lying in the hole and moaned painfully, he looked up to the sky and exclaimed "DANG." Green woman stomped him with her feet while Ben grabbed her. The dusts are flowing over everywhere. No one see anything except Ben and green woman. Ben is released her and crawl away.

"I need to get the hell out of the here or this super woman is going to tear me apart." He thought while crawling away

Unfortunately, she does not allow him to escape. She grabs his pant and pulls him back. Ben was screaming and begging her to stop. She flipped him. He saw one of her hand is covering her chest while another one is preparing to punch him. Her face is red like a tomato. She is embarrassing.

"You!" She exclaimed "What did you do to me?"

"I am so sorry. It was an accident." He excused "You were threw me away. I needed to grab something or I might be died from falling from that height."

"You dare enough to touch mine" She groaned "Any last word?"

"Do not kill me." He begged

Ben closed his eyes when he saw her fist was coming toward him but something was not right. He did not feel anything or fly away. He opened his eyes slowly and saw her fist right in front of his face. He is breathing faster and louder as he scares in this woman

"POKE" She flicked his forehead.

Even though she holds herself back, he still feels painfully. He is making a weird sound to unleash his pain. It made her laughed at him. She is laughing and crying because Ben is making a funny face.

She said "You at your face, boy. You look like a joker who forgets to wear a makeup."

He tried to hold the pain and replied "It is painful. I thought you were going to punch me away."

"Punch you!" She exclaimed "Because you grabbed my chest? No, silly. I am generous enough to overlook that accident. I poked your head for ruined my meal. I was joking about touched my chest."

"That's all!" He yelled "Oh, you are kidding me."

She giggled and leaned forward him before she whispered "You are the first man who dared enough to squeeze my chest like that. Just you and me, I like it."

She got up and jumped away. She left Ben who is confusing in how the situation can turned to be. Ben was going to check Pax but the officers showed up. He needed to run away before he will have a trouble. He used an opposite street to escape from the trouble.

When he was running, her face and feeling is still in Ben's mind. He really wanted to make up for her but he did not think they will meet each other again. Therefore, he decided to leave her face and feeling behind and enjoy in this sin city.

***Fifteen minute after that***

Ben found himself at somewhere in Las Vegas. He sees stages surrounding him. Most of it said they have a magician show every day and night. He see poster of their show such as get stab by one hundred blade and still alive, escape from chained with bomb and the female magician who can summon anything you asked.

"All of these shows are the big fat liar" Ben exclaimed and walked away.

Suddenly, he feels a wind passed him from behind. It was a coldly wind. He can fell cold and chill through his entire body. He heard a sound of high-heeled shoe. He turned to where the sound came from and saw the beautiful black hair woman in sexy magician cloth and hat. Ben is stunning in how charm she has. Her long hair is swinging as she moving

"I am sorry young man to interrupt your time and your opinion but as the magician, I cannot overlook in what you just said." She said with charming voice.

"Who are you?" Ben asked

"Zatanna Zatara is the name" She replied "And I am the magician."

"Wow, this city has a lot of weird people" He thought "I need to get out of the here before more trouble come."

"Look, I am sorry for what I just said" He excused "It was my opinion only."

She giggled and said "That is a reason why I needed to change your perspective toward magicians. It will not take too long to make you believe in the magic power."

He sighed and asked "If I say no, will you let me go?"

She shook her head as she meant no. Ben does not have a choice but play with this second mysterious woman he met. He wondered why nobody looking at him and her. It like there are invisible for people.

"Alright, you got your time to prove your **magician** , Miss Zatanna Zatara" He mocked

"Thank you for wasting your time, Mr…" She is waiting

"Neb" He lied

"Oh, Mr. Neb" She exclaimed "Now, can you tell me why you think the magicians are the big far liars?"

"Well, every of magician shows have a trick such as misdirection. You make people focusing something while magicians do something else on the other hand." He explained "To make it clear, the disappear ball is the simple trick. You made people thought the ball was in you r right hand and disappear but no. The ball was in you left hand since the beginning."

"Impressive" She exclaimed "You do known these stuffs."

"Well, I have a TV" He mocked

"Unfortunately, those people are not the real magicians" She said "Allow me to demonstrate the real magic. Here take a seat, I recommended."

"What!" Ben exclaimed and surprised that he saw a chair placed behind him. How did she do that?, Ben thought. They are on the walking street and he believes there was nothing there since he met her.

Ben laughed and said "Nice trick Miss Zatanna Zatara. I believe when we were talking, one of your team sneaked behind me and placed the chair. This is the basic of basic trick."

"Take it easy, Mr. Neb. By the way, call me Zatanna." She replied "That was the beginning of my show."

Ben takes a seat and watches her show. She pulled her hat off and let him touched it. Ben is checking it. It is a normal hat that people can find in the store. No secret pocket. It is just a normal hat. He returned it to her.

"Since you are a stubborn audience" She mocked "I need to use the power of truth to make you submitted and accepted the magic. This is the table and deck of the truth."

Ben cannot believe in what he saw. She pulled a table from her hat. It is too big to pull it but she managed to bring it out somehow. Ben was scaring but he calmed himself down and thought. It must have an explanation about her trick, he thought.

Zatanna does not give him a time to think. After she placed the table in front of him, she grabbed a deck from her hat. She started asking him a question of truth.

"This is what going to happen, Mr. Neb" She said "This is the deck of the truth. We can ask any question. It will tell us the truth. Therefore, you need to think wisely before you ask a question."

"How can we know it told the truth?" He questioned "I mean if one of us do not tell the truth."

Suddenly, one of the cards popped out of the deck like it was alive and heard his question. It made Ben getting freak out more and more because no one touched it. Zatanna picked it up and showed what it wrote on the card to him.

It wrote "I know the truth. No one can hide anything from me."

Ben stunned before he tried to wipe it out. He thought she just wrote it but no. It is a permanent on the card. Ben looked at Zatanna who was smiling at him with bright and white teeth. She is waving her hands as she encouraging him to ask a question.

"Take it easy Ben" He thought "Alien is real things, not the magic. There is an explanation for this."

"Alright, Deck of the truth, can you tell me why I came here?" He asked and watched it carefully to see what exactly is happening here.

Unfortunately, he saw nothing but another card popped out of the deck again. This time, the card dropped in front of him. Ben looked at it without touching it. Zatanna who was looking him, she laughed and mocked him.

"Do not be sacred to face with the truth, Mr. Neb" She said "Go on and tell me what it write."

Ben took a deep breath and flipped it. He is stunned and surprised in what it wrote. It was not a word but pictures. He saw condom and beer on it. There is no way the deck or Zatanna could know his plan. Is this a magic? No, he thought.

She saw and exclaimed "Wow, you are a naughty young man, am I right? You are having a big and crazy plan."

"NO!" He yelled before he threw the card away "I know what is happening here. You and your stuffs are part of the show. I am in reality TV show, right? Where is the camera? How did you do that?"

Ben's mind is just freaking out already. Instead of facing with the truth, he decided to make an excuse to comfort and protect him. It made Zatanna laughed in his stubbornness. She could not believe in this young man

"Mr. Nep, I swear this is the truth." She explained "We are not in the reality TV show and no cameras definitely. Am I right, Deck?"

The one on the top of the deck flipped up without a reason. There was no wind, earthquake or someone touched it. It wrote she's right.

"This is not real" He exclaimed "I… I…"

"Allow me to ask the deck instead of you, Mr. Neb" She said "Does this young man have a favorite number?"

Another card slipped from the deck. She picked it up and laughed loudly before she shows what it wrote to him.

"10" She said "Is it has any meaning to you?"

"…"He silenced

"If you do not answer me, I will assume it is the truth" She smirked "What question I should ask?"

Then, another card slide from the deck and flipped up by itself. It said ask his real name. Right now, Ben is stunned like a stone. He even cannot say a single word. His ego and question toward the magic is gone already. He is believed in her already.

"Please, I believe you." He begged "You are the real magician. Please, do not ask any more questions. I am begging you."

"Hold on Mr. Neb" She exclaimed "I am going to show the best part of this show."

Suddenly, she picked a card which was on the top of the deck and showed it to him. Ben saw a blank card. There is no word or picture on it. It's just a blank white card.

"What is his real name?" She asked it.

Ben saw the impossible thing right in front of his own eyes. The letter was showing up mysteriously on the card until it finished writing his real name. She flipped it back when it done. She smirked as she knew his real name. Ben knows this is the trouble.

"You are the big fat lair instead, Mr. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." She said as he ran away.

He needs to get the hell out of here before this woman will do something weird with him. She saw him ran away but she did not followed him. She stood up and bowed at his direction as she finished her show.

She whispered "You do not know what will happen to you while you are here, Ben. We will meet again in the near future."

She disappeared mysteriously as the same she was showed up.


	2. Author's note

Hey this is u4711188. Thank you for everyone who read this fanfic.I hope you enjoy it.

As I said, the female villians and heroines will be showed in this fanfic.

Here is the list I have;

She-hulk

Zatanna

Ms. Marvel

Rogue

Mystique

Black Canary

Harley Quinn

Poison Ivy

Huntress

If you want or have someone in your mind, please tell me

Thank you


	3. Masterminds behind all of this

Ch 1.5

***In the mysterious room***

Two old men are playing a chess broad game with four witnesses. The old man in British clothes and hat style with stick is playing a white chess side. He just made some move. His chest is look like… Zatanna? He moved her closer to Ben on the broad.

"Now, I have made my move. What do you think?" He asked his competitor.

"That is not surprised me" The old man in normal cloth with sun glasses replied "You need to approve him with style."

"Like you did with She-hulk?" He mocked "I did not see anything news in that move."

"Take it easy. She was a starter for my team" He replied "Soon or later, Ben will join my universe. Look at my pawns, there are no way Ben will not fall for my girls. He has to fall to one or them."

"Your universe?" He exclaimed "Stan, Your girls are all slut. My girls are the best one. Look at what Zatanna did to Ben. She was just a starter from all of my girls."

"In your dream, Presence" Stan argued "You girls just messed his head around and that all."

Finally, we realize this is not a normal game but the game between two big hero universes but why Ben related to this.

"Gentlemen, please we made a deal no bad language here" One of witness said "Please continue your game. This game will decide Ben's fate. Whoever wins this game, he will recruit Ben into his universe and we the creator of his universe are the witness in this game."

Stan said "Here is my next move, the Bayville Siren. Each of them have their own charm and beautiful especially this one. She is Jean Grey, one of the powerful mutant and X-men in my universe. With her mature personality, Ben will fall for her in no time."

"Ummmm" Four witnesses exclaimed and looked at Presence

He laughed and said "You use five girls to deal with him. What a joke! For me, this lovely one is enough to capture Ben. Her name is Pamela Lillian Isley aka Poison Ivy. Ben has to fall for her in no time."

"Let see the result" Four witnesses said "We hope the best one is the winner."


	4. Green is too dangerous

Ch 2

***Somewhere in Las Vegas***

Ben is taking a rest after he ran away from Zatanna near the city billboard. He looked at it for a second and ignored. He does not know why but this sin city is full of weird and crazy women. He could not believe, he met two super wired female in only one day. Is this a cost for selling Kevin to Gwen or god has a plan for him?

"What the hell is wrong with this city?" He yelled "I came here just one day and my identity got exposed. Who the hell is she? How could she do that?"

Right now, there are so many questions in his head. He thought and tried to figure it out but it was useless. No matter how much he thought, it will end up with the mysterious. When he was thinking, people looked at Ben and thought he was lunatic.

"Are you okay, young man?" A woman lovely voice came from his right side

Ben looked and stunned in what he saw. He saw another green skin woman but she was totally different from the previous one. She has a bright orange and long hair. She is wearing cute gardening clothes.

"AAAAAAH, yea, I am fine" He replied "Thank for your concern."

She giggled and said "Why do you looking at me like this?"

"Like what?" He startled

"You saw me like I was a ghost or some scary monster" She explained "Did I just scare you?"

"No" He exclaimed "There is no way a beautiful woman like you will be a ghost or monster. I am guaranteed."

She blushed and said "Is this how you say to a woman who you just met? You must be a playboy."

He startled and excused "I am not. I just…"

She giggled and said "I was teasing you, Mr…"

"Nep" He replied "Mr. Neb"

"Good to see you, Mr. Neb" She said "I am Pamela L. Isley. I am the owner of that flower shop."

"Good to see you too, Miss Isley" He replied

"Please, call me Pamela" She suggested "I saw you talking with yourselves from my shop and I thought you had a trouble. Do you want a help?"

"No, I am fine" He replied "You see today is my first day in this city and I met a crazy people. I…"

She stopped him and suggested "Please, you can tell me after we get inside of my lovely shop. This way, sir."

While he is following her, he thinks she is a wonderful girl he met since he came here. She is so generous and kindness. The best part of her is her odor. She smells so nice and sweet like she is a flower, he thought.

Before they get inside, Ben saw the name of her shop. It wrote "Giardino Del Cadavere Maschile." He wondered and asked her the meaning of it but she said her best friend was the one who named it. He decided not to ask further.

When he got inside, he saw a shop which full of many kind of flower. It like he is in the utopia. He feel refresh after he took a deep breath. The air in the shop is full with clean oxygen. It makes him exhaled one big time.

She told him to take a seat while she will bring cookies and teas back. After he sat, he looked around her shop. He is amazing in her management skill. He believes it must be so hard to look after a whole bunch of flowers by her alone.

While he is sniffing flowers, Pamela comes back with snack and teas. She placed on the table and sat opposite from him. She encouraged him to take a bite which Ben accepted without argument. When he bites it, the favor of cookie is leaking from it, spreading in his mouth and running up to his brain.

It's rich of fresh and dried herb. It is not too sweet. It is a perfect cookie, he thinks. His hand starts moving on its own to put the rest of cookies into his mouth. Pamela was watching him while he busy with cookies in the plate. She has a smiley face on her.

"(These are the best cookies I ever had)" He exclaimed with fully mouth "(Can I have some more?)"

She giggled and said "Please, help yourself. I have more if you want."

Ben nodded his head repeatedly as she walked away to bring it more. Ben takes a sip of tea to clear his throat. Despite the fact that he just ate a buffet, he somehow hunger more than he was.

"I need to stop eating this" He thought "But it's so delicious."

Finally, Ben managed to stop eating it when she came back with another plate. They remain in the silent for a few minute as she's waiting for him to be ready to tell his story to her.

"You are so kind to me, Pamela even though we just met each other" He said "I do not know how to repay your kindness."

"Please, Mr. Neb, you are faltering me" She replied "I just did what I should do. I know you are not people around here when I saw you."

"How did you know that?" He wondered

She giggled and said "I am opened this flower shop for 2 years already. I believe I met everyone who living around here without missing a single of them. Therefore, you must definitely be the new face around here."

"I see" He exclaimed

"If you do not mind, you can tell me your story." She suggested

Ben starts telling his story since he's arrived to this city. Ben found she is a good listener. She did not ask any question but listened and comforted him with kind and warm words. After he done his story, she smiled and padded his shoulder softly.

"It is okay, Neb" She replied "I do not think those women are bad. They just approached or met you with coincidence."

"Coincidence?" He wondered

"Yes" She answered and smiled "If you live here like me and people around here, you will not surprise in these stuffs anymore."

"You mean there are more of these!" He yelled

She laughed and said "Let's change the topic, shall we? I do not want to make you stressed again."

"Oh, okay but can I have more of these cookies?" He begged "It is so delicious. How can you make it sweet and smooth like this? Can you share your recipe?"

She giggled and said "Look around yourself. These are my secret recipe. Everything I used is the organic resource. I grew everything at here. No chemical but 100% natural."

"Wow, that's amazing" He exclaimed "I could not believe you can grow organic in the city."

She stood up and left to her kitchen again while he was talking

She said "You can but you need to have a right fertilize, soil and preparation. Anyway, Neb, do you come here alone or with your friends. I am just curious."

Ben did not tell her anything about Kevin or Rook. He also skipped some detail when he met Zatanna. He is thinking how he should say.

"I am so sorry" She said "You do not need to tell me if you do not want to."

"N…No" He replied "Actually, I came here alone."

Her eyes opened widely as she excited to hear him. She smirked and did something with cookies. She came back with her cookies but this time it was looked different from the early one. It is pain cookies without peanut or macadamia.

"Here you are." She placed it on the table "These are the best cookies I have. You are going to like it."

Ben grabbed one of it and sniffed. He smells nothing but just cookies. He did not found any special things about it but since she said it is her best one. He ate it without hesitation. He ate it again and again without stop until plate was empty.

"I am so full" He exclaimed and hit his tummy "You are so kindness. You treat me so well."

She giggled and said "It was just a cookie. Let's get back to our conversation. Since you came here alone, I am wondering what you are doing here."

"Just give myself a reward and relax." He said "I deserved some good relaxation after I worked so hard for a while."

"Ah, I see" She exclaimed "You made a right decision to come here. There are plenty of places I recommended you to pay a visit."

They talked for half an hour. At that time, Ben felt his heart is fulfilled with love. He thought she is a great woman he ever met. She is so kind, good listener and knowledgeable. They shared laughing and joy.

"Wow, I think I fall in love with this woman" He thought "My heart is beaten faster and faster. My temperature is over the scale. I…"

Suddenly, Ben sees her blurred and everything around him is spinning. He does not loss his consciousness but just dizzy. He slapped his face to regain his conscious. It did not enough so he hit again and again until she stopped him

"Why did you hit yourselves?" She asked "Are you okay?"

"I…" He stunned as he smelt her breath "Your smell is so sweet and nice. If you are my girlfriend, I will kiss you now."

"What the hell did I just say?" He thought

Instead of angry, she giggled and delivered a deep and passion kiss to him. He surprised at first but he started enjoying her kissing skill. Her soft and sweet tongue is rubbing and twisting with his tongue. Her lip is touching him again and again.

Before he can embrace her with lust and passion, she broke up and stepped back from him. He is wondering in her action while his breath fast and loud.

She looked seductively at him and asked "Do you like that?"

"Of course" He replied immediately "I…"

"Sheeesssh" She stopped him with her tiny fingers "Then, be a good boy and sleep."

"Sleep…but I…BAAAAAM" Ben fell down before he could finished his sentence.

Pamela walks close to him and rub his head softly. Ben did not loss his conscious yet but somehow his body just gave up without a reason. He looks at her and stun in what behind her. Flowers in her shop are mutating into some kind of plant monsters, some have sharp teeth and some can walk like a human.

"W…who are you?" He said quietly

She did not answer his question. She just plays with her plants like they are her pets. That was the last thing he seen before he lost his conscious.

***After that***

His eyes still close but he feel someone… no something are touching and binding his whole body, like vines. He tried to move his body but he was struggled.

"WTF?" He thought and finally opened his eyes.

He sees a room that filled with moving plants and flowers but what really calling his attention are men in this room. All of them are tied up with vines and plants. Their faces look so paled. When he looked at them closer, those vines and plants were not tie them. It rooted them like they were a soil.

"Holy shit!" Ben exclaimed "Where the hell are we? What is going on here?"

Unfortunately, no one can tell or answer him. Ben tries to recall the last thing before he came here. Finally, he realized something back there was wrong. He was drugged by Pamela but why? Who is she?

"I am not waiting here for sure. I need to get out of here." He exclaimed and started struggling "Urkkkk"

When Ben tried to struggle, vines would squeeze him hard and harder. Not only vine but thorns on those vines were also cutting him deep and deeper. It finally stopped. It just like that was a warning. If he kept doing that, the result would be the ugly and hurt one.

"Calm down Ben" He thought "Let use the Omnitrix."

He starts moving his left hand slowly because he does not want to stimulate these plants again. It is successful. Vines on his left hand are loose. Finally, his hand is freed from those vines. He just needed to use it and he would out of the here.

"Ah ah ah." Pamela voice came from exist "Be a good boy and stay still."

Ben was going to use the Omnitrix but fate was too cruel for him. Many vines showed up from behind him and pulled his left hand back. This time, it ties him harder, too hard to move. Now, Ben cannot move a little bit even his head.

"You finally woke up. Mr. Neb" She said with smiley face "Are you okay?"

"Pamela!" He exclaimed "What is the meaning of this? Where are we? What is this place? "

She got closer to Ben, touched his chest and said "Do not be scared, my dear. I will not hurt you if you obey and listen to me. Oh my you are injured, let me bandage you."

"Are you a kidnapper?" He ask her after he remembered something

"Hmmm… What make you think that I am a kidnapper?" She asked back

"That man" He pointed at the opposite man "I remembered him from the missing I saw on the street. So this is where they were.."

"Oh my, you are such a clever man" She praised him "Yes, I kidnapped them but I did not do this for money"

"Then, for…" He silenced

Ben was going to say something to her but something happened in front of him. Huge roots crawled from the ceiling and headed down to those men. Ben is stunned in what he just sees. He saw it pumped something into those human through their mouths.

The next moment, Ben witnesses another amazing thing. Those men look alive again. Their skins get pink and smooth. Then, those vines and flowers start sucking them slow and steady. It just likes a cycle life of plants.

"What the hell was that?" He said to Pamela who just finished bandage him. "What do you want from me? Are you going to do that to me too?"

She said while rubbing his chest "No, my dear. Those are my fertilizer for my soils. Every gardener and plant lovers know that you must keep your soil healthy or it will rule your plants. Do not be scared .You are my special one."

"Fertilizers? Soils?" He yelled "They are not soils. They are human just like you and me."

Suddenly, she stopped her hands and took steps back from him. She walked to another man who near Ben. She did not play with him but flowers instead. It was red blood flowers. She gets closer and smells it for few second.

She sighed and said "You asked me how I made these flowers beautiful. Here is an answer. After I spent many years and devoted my life for phytology. I finally found the best way to make plants glow faster and bigger. It was humans especially men. I…"

"Shut up!" He yells after he imagined what she just said. "I do not want to hear anything from you anymore. You freak!"

She is startled after she heard him. She turns back and stands in front of Ben. This time, her eyes are filled with anger and furious. Ben thinks, he just hit her weak spot. She slapped him again and again. The room is full with slapping voice. She keeps saying "FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!" every time she hit him.

Finally, she stopped. Ben's face is so red like a tomato. Her hands prints are appeared on his face. His blood is leaked from the corner of his mouth. Ben does not scare her for a little.

"You should not say that to the woman" She said coldly "Now, I have to play the hard way with you, Ben."

"!" He stun after she called his real name

"Oh my, did you really think that stupid fake name really worked?" She mocked "It was a stupid fake name I ever heard. I tried so hard not to laugh. You should kill the person who named to you."

"KEVIN!" He exclaimed in his head

"Yes, I know who you are and what you have." She continued conversation and rubbed Ben's Omnitrix "Why don't you turn to Wildvine? It will make everything easy to me."

"How did you know me?" He wondered "I believed I haven't seen you before"

"You do not have to know that" She replied and took her cloth off.

Ben see her in the green one-piece cloth that made from leafs and vines. To be more accurate, this green cloth is her skin. She was a living plant in human form, he thought. He finally understood why she was so cared these plants.

"I have a dream, Ben." She continued "Think about the world that full with beautiful flowers and plants. The green and peace Eden where mother of nature happy. No more fight. No hungry and no more…"

"HUMAN" He guessed

She looked at him and smiled horribly "Yes, no more human and I need you and Wildvine to help me make it happened. I will be the queen of the green world and you will be on my side forever. Think about it."

Ben silenced for a second before he say "In your dream, you lunatic plants woman. You…"

She grabbed his mouth and said "I knew you would say that. Therefore, I am going to use the hard and strong way with you."

"Huh, save your strength." He yelled "I have seen many kind of torture before. None of them could make me submitted. I am not afraid of you."

She looked him doubtfully and said "Who said I am going to torture you?"

"Then, what are you… what the hell is that?" He noticed something in her hand

"Do you know what did I do to these men?" She said and looked at the thing in her hand

He laughed and said "I do not know what you freak did them. May be you sang a song and made them submitted."

"Such a big mouth" She exclaimed coldly "This is one of my master piece, the mind control seed. It has ability as it named. After you ate it, it will explode your mind and sense. You will loss all of your sense and thinking. Finally, you will be my slave and listen to me only."

Ben was going to say something back but she grabbed his mouth and put a seed into his mouth. She managed to make him swallowed it. He tried to split it out but it was too late. It starts affecting his body already. He sees room spinning like it is a roller-coaster but he still has conscious

"I… never…never…surrender…to you…BITCHES." He said quietly

She laughed and said "Do not worry, my dear. I just used a minimum dose. You will eat it every day from now on until you given up. I bet ummmm 3 days is the maximum. See you later my dear. I have a shop to run."

She laughed before she leaves the room. Ben is finally alone but his situation is so hopeless. No one knows he is here. He cannot use the Omnitrix. His strength is also running out.

"So this is it!" He lamented desperately "This is my ending. The great hero, Ben 10 will become a slave to lunatic plant woman. What a joke!"

He close his eyes and think about his past such as he fought Vilgax to save universe, time travel and etc. He smiled and thought he had no regret if he ended here. Suddenly, he thinks about something that he does not done yet. It became a strength and motivation for him to fight again.

"No, I am not giving up. YARRKKKKKKK" He exclaimed and tried to pull his arms again.

His arms are getting cut from these thorns and start bleeding but he endures it. No one knows his motivation except himself. Finally, his arms are freed from those binding but it is covered by his blood. He activated the Omnitrix and found the aliens that perfect for this case.

"I choose you" He slammed the Omnitrix and the green light covered him for few seconds

In the green light, his body and DNA are changing. His whole body grew bigger and stronger. His temperature is getting up more and more. Those plants around him are burned by flame. Finally, Ben became Heatblast.

"Pamela, you do not know, you just made a huge mistake" He said angrily "Right now, I want to fire upppppppppp."

***Up stare***

Pamela is doing her daily routine such as water her plants. She is in the good mood because she thinks she captures Ben and her huge plan will be as she thought.

"Here for my cute one" She said with her flower

Then, she noticed something was wrong. She feels the temperature in the shop is getting high and higher. She checked the thermometer and saw it increase rapidly. Her flowers are shriveling and dying. Then, each of them starts falling down one by one. She kneeled on the floor and tried to help them even though it was too late already.

"NO!" She screamed "My flowers! My dear flowers! Who did this?

"BOOOOOOOOMMMMM" the basement door was exploded and Heatblast walked through it

She is stunned to see Ben in Heatblast form but what make her shocked is thing in his hand. It was a grilled plants and flowers. Ben skewered it with a branch he found in the basement. He smelt it before he eats it like a BBQ.

"UMMM, this is delicious." He said and chewed it "I really like fresh grilled salad. Pamela, do you want some?"

"SNAP!" Something in her head just snapped. She is possessed with anger and hated. She forgets everything about her plan. The only one she wants to do now is kill Ben.

She screamed loudly and said "KILL HIM!"

Without any warning, vines and plants around there approach Heatblast without any mercy. He threw stick away and ignited flame in his hands. He throws it like he used to be. It is too horrible picture for plant lover like Pamela. She kneeled on the floor and saw her plants became ashes one by one.

Some vines managed to grab Heatblast but it was useless. He cut and burned it easily. When her plants are getting less and less, she sees him moving up. He is heading to her direction. She tried to attack him with dust poison and anything she had even water but it was not enough.

Before Ben come up, he assumed she knew everything about his aliens. Heatblast might be good against plants but plants and water always come together. Therefore, he decided to accelerate temperature around him. It is hot enough to volatile water before it touched him.

"You are done, Pamela" He say while he stand in front of her "Give up and I will show you a mercy."

"You… you monster" She cried "Why did you kill them? What did they do to you?"

Normally, Ben would show some sympathy but not this time, not this woman. He knew she was too dangerous to trust since she could do such a cruel thing to others.

"I have to call a police" He replied calmly "You have to pass justice process. What you did, it was wrong."

"Justice! Wrong!" She said scarily "Where is justice when human like you burn and cut trees? You humans are just a flea on this earth. Plants are the beginning and the end. Do you hear me? "

"She is out already." He thought

He was going to capture her then he felt floor were shaking. He looked down and saw it cracking and became a hole. He jumped before fall into that hole. That was a close one. He did not know what happened but he does not want to know.

"Hey, Ben!" She yelled

He looked up and saw Pamela's foot. She just kicked his face. She made him fell down into the hole. He tried to grab something but it was nothing there but slipped surface. Finally, he managed to grab something.

"I am so sorry that our relationship did not go so well. So this is a goodbye. See you in…No. Never see you again. I have to go now. Enjoy your meal, my sweet pet." She said from above and left the shop

"What are you talking about?" He yelled from down there "I… OH SHITTTTTT!"

Ben finally understood what she meant. He saw a mutated-Rafflesia with living vines down there. It grabs his legs and pulls him down. He tried to burn it but it was too moisture to ignite flame. It put him in to its huge mouth and swallowed him like a food.

***Outside the shop***

People and officers are surrounding the shop because of flame and explosion. Some take a picture. Some talk about it and try to find a reason. Our criminal used this chance to escape from the scene. She walked through people and Main Street. Now, she is in the narrow street without people.

"Damn you Ben" She exclaimed "You ruled my plan. You…"

Suddenly, she noticed something. There is a human show from above covered her. She knew that shadow belong to whom.

"You are done, Poison Ivy" the shadow said calmly and gently

She turned to fight back but it finished before it begin. "POW" was the last sound in that narrow street.

Back to the shop, police officers are telling people to stay behind while firefighters just come out of the shop with victims except Ben.

"Are there anyone left in the shop?" Police asked firefighter

"No" He replied "That was the last one. You are not going to believe what we just saw."

"Flame on!" Heatblast's voice came from the shop then explosion "BOOOOOOMMMMM!"

He just blasted that plant into ashes but it was too much. The explosion made him fly into the air before he land in front of those officers. Dusts were everywhere and when it's gone, officers saw Ben in human form. They are stunned in what they just saw.

"Ummmm, you are not going to believe what happened to me." Ben chuckled

Without a reason, every officer drew weapons and pointed at Ben "FREEZEEEEEE YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

"WHAT!" Ben yelled before he lies down on the street


	5. Ben X-men

Ch3

Ben was sitting with officers and telling them his story. He said and acted at the same time to make them imagined his story. At first, they did not believe him because it was too unreal. Then, they start believing him after he told them about primary suspect. He explained about Pamela so well until one officer exclaimed and ran to his car before he came back.

He handed a picture to Ben and asked "Is this a woman you just met?"

He looked and cried out "YES! This was her. Who is she?"

"Sir, we have to contact Commissioner Gordon. His criminal is here." Officers told his chief "Our witness confirmed that was her."

"Seriously! In my town! For the love of god!" Chief yelled and went back to his car.

Ben looks at his car and sees him calling someone and yelling angrily. Other officers looked each other and shook their head. They leave Ben in the myth. He really wants to know so much because he feel unsafe in this city anymore.

"Sir, can you tell me who she is?" Ben asked the blond female officer.

She said "Her name is Pamela Lillian Isley aka Poison Ivy. She is escaping convict from Gotham City. She escaped from Arkham 6 months ago. She is one of the most wanted criminal now. She made so much trouble in the Gotham City."

"…" He stunned and did not have a world to say

"Don't be afraid" She said "You are safe now, Mr. Neb. We just need you to sign for testimony and you can go."

"Really! Thank you so much…um…officer" He tried to read her name

"Oh my, I am so sorry from my rudeness. My name is Liza Warner but people called me "Lady Cop"." She introduced herself smoothly

"Thank you so much officer Liza. I…" He was interrupted by other officer

He gossiped something and it made Liza looked at Ben in the weird way. It like they are suspecting him. Ben's instinct was telling him to run but it was too late. Officers were surrounding him already and they did not do it for fun definitely.

"Um…what is the meaning of this?" He asked them

No one say anything. Ben looked at them and saw them preparing their weapon. It looks like he has no choice but to surrender. Then, the chief walk toward Ben and stand in front of him. He threw Ben's fake ID card and said something.

"Alright, Mr. Neb or whatever your real name" He said coldly "What is you scheme? What are you doing here? In my town!"

"Sir. I…" He tried to say something

"SHUT UP!" He yelled "That is a fake ID card, MR. There is no Mr. Neb in the system. Who are you? What is your relationship with Poison Ivy? Who is your boss? JOKER? PENGUIN? Answer me, you son of the bitch."

"SHIT, KEVIN" He thought "I thought your fake ID was the perfect one. Look like I need to tell them who I am."

"Sir, my name is Benjamin Tennyson. I came from Bellwood. I am working with the plumber." He explained "Do you see this watch? It is the Omnitrix. It gives me a power to transform to be an alien."

They are stunned in what they just heard. Ben thought they would understand him but it made everything worst. Suddenly, one officer handcuff him and the rest charge him. Right now, Ben is lying on the floor again but as criminal.

"What are you doing?" He yelled "Check my information. It is real."

"Huh, do you think I will believe you, mutant?" He mocked "I never heard "the plumber" before. You are going to jail."

"For what?" He asked

He looked at him and said "Hinder the justice. Take him away."

"I need a lawyerrrrrrrrrr" He screams before they put him into the officer's car.

Fortunately, there was someone who heard their conversation. A young, sweet and cheerful teenage girl in black leather cloth which is exposed her midriff. She look at Ben who sitting in the officer's car and think a plan to save him. Finally, she has a plan to save him but she cannot do it now so she fades away in the mist of people.

***In the officer's car***

Ben is sitting quietly at the back seat of this car while two officers are talking. He does not do anything because it will be wrong if he hurt the officer. He is thinking how to escape from here without using the Omnitrix. Unfortunately, there is no way to escape from them without making any fuzz.

"What should I do?" He thought

One officer noticed him and he said "Do not think to escape young man. If you run or do anything weird, we will use a force to stop you. Chief gave us permission already."

"Sir, you have to trust me" He begged them "I am not a criminal. I am a hero. I saved the world and the universe so many times."

They laughed loudly and said "Trust you? Son, I have worked as a police more than ten years. I have seen many heroes but none of them looked young like you. By the way, how could we trust you since you had a fake ID. Let me tell you, those who had fake one, none of them were good. They were all criminal."

"…" He silenced

"When we reached the station, you better told us who you working for." He reminded

"Hey, let make a bet" Another officer suggested "I bet he's working with the riddle."

"Why did you think that?" other asked

"Look at his watch, it is green. Riddle is the only one I can think of when we talk about green" He explained "What about you?"

"UMMMMM, let me think" He exclaimed "I am thinking about two-face."

"Seriously?" He asked

"Hey, I just guess. I…" Then, they heard a police radio

It said "23. 23. This is HQ. How is your situation? Over."

One of them picked it up and replied "HQ. HQ. This is 23. We are fine. The suspect is here with us. We pare passing through the tunnel in a few minute. We cannot contact you in there. Over."

"Affirmative. See you at the station. Over." It replied and gone

Ben heard everything but he did not understand who he worked for part. He saw a chance to escape but how?. Finally, they have entered the tunnel. When they are in there, they are facing with a huge traffic jam. Cars move so slow like snails. Some used horn to make other mover faster but it was useless.

While Ben looked for a chance to escape, he felt something touching his legs. Suddenly, that thing just pulled him down through the bottom of officer's car, like he was a ghost. In no time, he was out of the officer already but it was not done yet. That thing still pulled him through surface layers.

"WTF" He thought

Finally, he stopped at some kind of underground tunnel. It was so dark to see a thing. He barely sees his own hand. He touched his body to check he was okay or not. He was okay. Nothing happened to his body but who helped him or should he asked what helped him?

He looked around and tried to find who and what helped him. While he was looking around, he stopped and was stunned in what he saw. He saw a female figure. It stood up and walked at his way. He is a hero but it is too much for him to take it anymore.

"EEEEEK, GHOSTTTTTTT" He screamed like a lady "Do not come here me. I did not do anything to you so please go back to where you came and I will pray for you."

"Hi. Hi. Hi." That thing giggled "You thought I was a ghost? Look who you acted. You were not manly as I thought."

"Wait, you can talk?" He surprised "Are…are you a human?"

"Of course!" She replied "I am a woman and beautiful one. I just saved you from them. Do not be scared me."

"I have to scare you" He replied "You just suddenly pulled from the car and dragged me here. How did you do that?"

"Take it easy." She replied "I am on your side. We are the same."

"?" He wondered

"Let's talk somewhere else, shall we" She suggested "It is too stink and dark to talk around here."

He calmed down and said "Okay. Do you know the exit?"

"…" She did not say a word

"Great, you do not know the exit" He mocked "Now we stuck here. Somewhere we do not know anything. We…"

"Hey, I just saved your ass" She argued angrily "You are the man. Think something. Do your job. Do not push everything to a woman. I should not save you back there."

Ben realized he complained too much. He made this woman angry already. He feels regret and guilty for his behavior. It was not manly as she said. He needs to do something to make it up for her. Finally, he remembered something. His Omnitrix has a flash light and universe GPS. He can use it to find exist.

He touched it and then flash light had activated. He shined it around him and he finally saw his life saver. He sees a young, sweet and cheerful teenage girl in black leather cloth which is exposed her midriff. She has a long brown hair. Every time she moves, it swings freely. She has a light blue eyes color. It's shiny and sparkles when flashlight hit her.

"You really are a beautiful woman" He exclaimed surprisingly

"Hmmm, you just knew?" She pouted him

"I am so sorry for my early behavior." He said sincerely "Thank you for saving me, Miss…"

"Why do I have to introduce my name first?" She said sulkily and turned away

"Dang!" He thought "Now, she is angry me. Calm down Ben. She is your life saver."

"Sorry, let me introduced myself" He stated "Hi, I am Benjamin Tennyson. You can call me, Ben. Thank you for everything you did for me."

She turned back and replied "Good to see you, Ben. I am Katherine Pryde. You can call me, Kitty. It is nice to meet you Ben."

"Since we know each other already, we should leave this place" He suggested "Follow me, Kitty."

She nodded and followed him. While they were walking, they had a good chat. They became a friend in no time. Ben could not believe but somehow she had some charm and characteristic to make him feel friendly toward her. There was a moment that he thought he wanted to keep walking and talking with her like this for the rest of his life. They walked for half an hour and they finally found the exit.

"WHOOO!" He exclaimed exhaustedly "We finally found exit."

She giggled and said "You said like we just passed a long journey. It was a short walking."

He turned back and said "Now, we are out here already. Can you tell me why you said we are on the same side? I mean I am a man and you are a girl."

She laughed for his words before she say "You are so funny, Ben. I mean you are a mutant like me."

"?" He stunned

"I heard what police said back there." She explained "They do not understand us. Mutant is not a freak. We are a human like them. We just have an X-gene. That makes us different from them."

"HUH!" He exclaimed aback

"Oh my, you know you are confusing" She continued "Today, must be your first that you power awaken."

"I think she misunderstand something" He thought "But I should follow her idea because I want to stay with her longer."

"Actually, I have used to it for a while" He explained "I thought I was the only one who possessed the power."

She tittered and said "You are not the only one, Ben. There are more than just you and me. Actually, why don't you come with me? I will introduce you to my friends. They come with me for a winter break trip."

"School?" He wondered "Are you still studying?"

"Of course but not a normal school" She replied "I am studying at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. You should go there too. You will learn how to use and control your power in the public. It is a good school."

"Wow, I have no idea that our is in the age of wonder" He thought

"Well, I have nothing to do so lead the way, Kitty" He asked

She smiled and grabbed his hand before they ran away together. Ben feel some lucky for today. He might finally found the woman he wanted to see in this sin city. They are walking into the city. They walk through human wave while holding each other hand like they are lovers.

"She is different from any women I ever met. It will be bad if she has a boyfriend" He thought

Finally, they reached their destination. It is a night pub area in Las Vegas. Everything around there is shine and fancy. LED lights were made into characters and motion pictures. People are walking around and doing activates.

But our hero did not care about those things. He is looking at Kitty under those light. It makes her more beautiful. He is imaging her dancing. Many sexy poses and erotic dances came into his mind but she made him woke up.

She said "Ummm Ben. Can you let my hand go?"

"HUMM! Oh, I am sorry" He broke away from her immediately "I did not mean to…"

He did not know when he grabbed her. She looked at her hand for a second and grabbed her phone out of pocket. She was typing a massage before she sent it. She put it back and says something.

"My friends are coming" She said "Do you have something to do before they come?"

"I do not have" He chuckled "I… Kitty, why are you looking at me like that?"

She clapped her hands and suggested "I have an idea. Why don't we find a new cloth for you? I am a good fashionista."

"My cloth?" He looked himself "What is a problem? How do I look?"

She smiled and replied "You look like an old man, Ben. Your cloth is too formal to walk around here. Come with me. I will change you to awesome you."

He scratched his head but he still followed her to cloth shops. Normally, he would feel annoyed and hated to shopping. He had a bad experience and nightmares about shopping. When he was dated with Julie, she always dragged him around the mall for half or whole day. The worst part was, she did not buy anything.

***Flash back***

"Julie, are we done?" He muttered "I mean, we walked for 5 hours already but you did not buy anything. Are you going to buy something or not?"

Unfortunately, Julie did not answer him. She continues to walk and take a look every shop they passed. She tried every clothes that she liked. She dressed it and asked Ben "How did she look?". He tried his best to praise her and hoped, she would buy it but she did not.

"Where the hell are those villains or crisis? I need you guys now" He thought "Please, anyone just come here and I can run from her and fight."

*** End flash back***

Well, this shopping also goes the same routine but Ben feels okay about it. They walked in to the biggest shop around there. When they got inside, they found this shop really huge. They have so many kind of cloth they can well-imagined. Kitty told him to wait here. She will pick clothes for him.

"Wow, Kitty is so kind and cute. I mean we just met but she treated me so friendly. She is different from my previous women." He looked at her with his smiley face "If Kai behaved like her, I would be happy to be with her."

"Here, Ben. Take these clothes and try it" She put a pile of clothes on his hands and pointed to the fitting room.

Ben walked in and out for many times which different clothes. He made Kitty laughed, cried, and stunned but she still did not satisfy. She told him to go back and change cloth again and again. They did not know that people around there were looking at them. They thought Ben and Kitty were a couple.

"Look at them." One female customer said "Her boyfriend is so lovely. She told him to change clothes many time but he did not say or complain anything. If my boyfriend liked him, I would love him so much."

"Yeah!" Her friend agreed "My boyfriend will complain me if I ask him to change cloth more than two times."

Kitty heard their conversation. It made her thinking about it. She had a boyfriend before, but their relationship ended already which was not happy ending. She is single now and not ready to have a new relationship. She came here to get away from him.

"Hey, Kitty. How do I look?" Ben asked her

She woke up from imagination and turned to see him. She saw a handsome and cool man in black leather jacket with white T-shirt. He wears a black leather pant and leather fingerless gloves. He even wears a sunglass. Actually, their clothes perfectly match up. Now, they look like a bad boy-girl couple.

"Wow Ben, you looked so cool" She exclaimed surprisingly

He chuckled and said "Are you sure? I mean I never wear like this before and I feel weird. Beside, people are looking at me."

She laughed and said "Ignore them, Ben. They look at you because you really are cool. We take this one, sir."

Without saying a word, Ben bought these clothes and walked out with Kitty. She got a message from her friends. They wrote, they are waiting for them at the nearby night pub. She grabbed his hand and ran to that night pub.

After a few minute, they finally reached the destination, the mutated night pub. Kitty is looking for her friends while Ben surprise in the number of guests. They really have a lot of customers for today. This pub looked really awesome. They have LED lights, signs and guards. He can hear a music sound from the inside even though he still out here.

"KITTY! OVER HERE!" A female voice came from the waiting line

She turned around and saw her friends in the waiting line. She told Ben that she found her friends already. He looked at them and surprised to see them. She came with a bunch of her friends. There are four women and four guys. All of them wear the same clothes style like Kitty's cloth. They really are standout.

"Umm Kitty, I just changed my mind. You can go and have fun with your friends" He said nervously

"! WHY?" She wondered

He scratched his head and explained "I do not want to ruin you and your friend trip. They might not want a stranger in their party. So, I will leave…"

She grabbed his hand and yelled "Nonsense, Ben. They are all nice friends beside you can meet your fellow mutants. Come on!"

He could not resist her invitation. He followed her and walked into the waiting line. He's finally facing with her friends. Someone looked not friendly as she suggested. Especially, the tall and slim guy who wearing the ruby quartz glass. He glared him like he wants to kill Ben.

She waved her hand and introduced Ben to them "Hey guys, this is Ben. The guy I told you through message."

"HEYYYYYY, good to see you, Benjy" A woman with twin pony-tail blond hair shook his hand strongly "I am Tabitha Smith. You can call me, Tabby. Let have a wildly fun tonight, okay?"

"Y…Yes, good to see you" He stunned how she behaved "Benjy?"

"Ignore her, Ben" Kitty suggested "She love to prank everyone. This is Amara. She is one of my best friends."

Ben sees a Brazilian teenager with long, chocolate-brown hair and a tanned skin complexion. She waved her hand as she say hi to him. He understood her that she did not know him so it was hard to act like Tabby. Therefore, Ben just smiled back.

After that, he was introduced to Evan Daniels and Kurt Wagner. Evan was an African American male with blonde hair and brown eyes. He shorter than Ben but he is quite muscly than Ben. On the other hand, Kurt was a light-skinned male with blue-ish black hair and dark eyes.

Now time to meet with the two unfriendly persons. Ben has prepared his mind and body to greet them already.

"This girl is Rouge" Kitty said "Hey Rouge, say hi to Ben."

"…" The girl with Gothic character name Rouge did not response.

She crossed her arms and glared at Ben. He feels really awkward about her but he did not have a choice but to greet her properly.

He reached his hand and said "Good to see you, Rouge. I am Ben. I…"

"Whatever! Do not make any funny thing to my friends or you will see my wrath" She exclaimed and walked away

"Um… did I do something wrong?" He asked Kitty

She was going to say something but the last tall man interrupted first.

"Good to see you, Ben. I am Scott Summers. You can call me, Scott" He said mannerly and reached his hand out

Ben saw and shook his hands. He was going to say something but he felt painfully from his hand first. It was Scott who treaded his hand hardly. He tried to pull back but Scott made his move first.

He said near Ben's ear "I do not know who you are but if you work with The Brotherhood, you are going to have a problem with me."

"The Brotherhood?" He exclaimed "Hey mister, I do not know what are you talking about but I am not with them definitely. Do you hear me?"

"We will see about that" He said and walked away

"What is wrong with those two?" He asked Kitty "Who the hell is The Brotherhood?"

"I am so sorry, Ben" She begged him "Those two are really nice person but they just…"

Before she could finish her sentence, the most beautiful and mature woman with a long-red hair showed up and interrupted their conversation. She has the best alethic figure but the most stunning thing about her is her green eyes. It's bright like an emerald.

"Hi, I am Jean Grey" She said politely "Scott just has a military personality. He's always too strict in everything. Please, do not mind him. For Rouge, she just feels unsecured from stranger. If you know her, you will like her. You…"

Jean and Kitty see Ben's mouth opened widely. He is stunned in how beautiful Jean is. To be more accurate, she is totally his girlfriend specification especially her mature personality. She has a same character as Mrs. Drew Saturday. Right now, he already forgot his feeling toward Kitty.

"Ummm, are you okay, Ben?" She curious

Kitty knew why he acted like that. Every man who met Jean would act like this. She saw it for many times but this time she felt different. She felt unpleasant when she saw Ben looked at Jean like this. Without a reason, she hit his stomach one time.

"OUCH!" He exclaimed painfully "Why did you do that?"

"No reason." She pouted and walked away.

Jean saw that and it made her laughed. Ben feels embarrassingly in front of this beautiful woman. He scratched his head and tried to say something.

"Sorry, Miss Grey. I…" He was interrupted but Jean again

"Don't be so formal, Ben. Call me, Jean" She suggested "Kitty told us about you already. Do not worry. Being a mutant is not a curse but a gift. You should come back with us if you want to learn how to control your power. She told us, you had a Pyrokinesis, right?"

"Well about that, I did not have Pyrokinesis only. I also have other powers too." He explained

"Interesting!" She exclaimed "Then, you must come with us, Ben. The more powers you possessed, they more trouble came. Trust me, I totally understand your situation."

"Thank but the…" Kitty interrupted their conversation again but she had a reason. She said, it was their turn to get inside already. They finally entered the night pub.


	6. Huge problems

Ch4

***In the night pub***

Ben and his new friends walked through human waves and led to their table. They are sitting at the corner of this pub. It is not far from the exit and they can move easily. .This pub is really popular and awesome, he thought. They have a dancing floor in the middle of this building. It is full with customers. Two sides are bars with many bartenders who are working hard.

The high light is DJ who playing a song on balcony. She plays and mix songs really good and cool. People dance and follow her music. Light and effect also synchronize with her music. Actually, Evan and Kurt are on the floor already.

"Ben! Ben!" Kitty tugged his shirt

"Yes, Kitty. What do you want?" He asked

"Amara, Tabby and I are going to order drinks. Do you want some?" She asked

He says "Then, let me go with you girls. I can help you carried."

"We are okay, Ben" She replied "You stay here and get to know with the others. We will be right back."

Those three left Ben with the rest which was not a good friend toward Ben except Jean. Scott and Jean are talking while Rouge look around her and do nothing.

"Scott and Jean, they are pretty closed. Scott must like her so much. He has taken care of her since we got in here." He thought "I better step away from them. I do not want to have a triangle relationship problem. Then, I should talk with…" He looks at Rogue.

Rogue noticed him and talked vehemently "WHAT!"

"Hey, take it easy, Rogue" He replied "I just want to talk with you."

"About what!" She asked

He took a deep breath and said "I am sorry"

"Huh? Sorry for what" She wondered

"For anything I did to you" He explained "I know you feel uneasy to have me here. I… I just want to have a good and fun night. Can we do that?"

She's stunned for a second before she said "Look, it was not your fault. This is just my…my personality. I never had a good relationship or friends since I was a kid. If I was not a… I meant have this. "

He knew she was going to say mutant things. He understood her absolutely. Ben had this kind of experience before. It was tough for him too. Ben is thinking about William "Will" Harangue, the newscaster son of the bitch. He really gave Ben a hard time. He remembered everything but thanks to his family and friends. He passed it already and forgave him already.

"But you have these people, right" He guessed

She looked at him and signed "Yes. Since I joined the school, everyone has been treated me really nice. Even though I made a mistake and chose a wrong way, they still forgave and helped me."

"I see" He exclaimed and leaned backward "People always be liked this. They are scared in everything they did not know or I should say they are scared when someone different from them."

She looked at Ben and showed interesting in his word. She was going to say something but something happened first. Their conversation was interrupted by Scott and Jean. They saw, Jean hit Scott and walked away. He followed her closely.

"Uumm…" He pointed at them while he looked at Rogue

"Ignore them" She said angrily "They are always like that. Scott made Jean angry. She hit and broke up with him and then reunion again and again. It is a loop. I do not know what Scoot sees in her."

"Wow, you said like you… Do you love him?" He guessed

Instead of embarrassment or shy, she made an emotionless face and said "I did love Scott for a long time. It was a one side love. Right now, I see him as a brother, my lovely brother."

He state "Why don't you try to convey your feeling?"

"That is not your business" She exclaimed

When he tried to continue their conversation, those three girls finally came back with their drinks. Ben witnessed another amazing thing. Rouge transformed from the cold and heartless woman to a normal woman in no time. She talked and acted like normally.

"Wow, this woman is a crazy one" He thought "Her emotion and behavior are up and down like a roller coaster."

"Here is your drink, Ben" Kitty handed his drink to him "By the way, where are Scott and Jean?"

"Aaaahhh!" He confused but pointed theirs direction

"Same issue" Rogue said normally

"Again!" Tabby exclaimed "When will those two learn how to let it go? We are on the winter break. Besides, I do not see a problem if my boyfriend was cheated on me."

"Tabby!" They yelled at her "Do you know what you just said?"

"What? I just said the truth" She argued

They pointed at Ben who stunning in everything he heard. Finally, Tabby understood what they meant. She made a sound "OOOPSY". The table is getting awkward more and more. Kitty wanted to change the topic but she did not know how to do. The others also did not know. The only one who has a chance is Ben.

He stands up and rise his glass "To all of us and better tomorrow, the most of all to a destiny that brought us here."

For some reason, Ben's personality and charm change and stimulate the table's environment to a good way. They smiled and rose their glasses even Rogue. Finally, their fun time has begun.

***At Las Vegas Police Department***

***Sheriff's room***

"Your two are saying you lost our suspect who's just a kid and we handcuffed him before we put him in the car" Sheriff stated "Am I right?"

"Yes, sir" They replied

"I also told me that he vanished like a ghost when you were in the tunnel." He said calmly

"Yes" They looked down to the floor

"Are you two fucking kidding me?" He finally released his anger "If you told me, you were robbed. I would believe rather than this."

"But that was the truth" One of them replied

"Silent" He yelled "You two better find him or I will put both of you in jail."

Next moment, a female officer just entered the room hastily. She has a paper in her hand. She placed on the Sheriff's table. He is going to ask her but she is panting. He told her to take a seat. Other officer gave his seat to her.

"What is this, officer?" He asked

"This is our suspect information" She replied "He is not a criminal, sir."

"How do you know that?" He wondered

"I was finding his information and identity in criminal information. He is not in there" She explained "Then, I heard, other officers are talking about today case and I heard his name. After that, I checked "Benjamin Tennyson" in government information center and I found the perfect match. You can read it in this paper."

He read it and said "Good, officer, I want an arrest warrant in half an hour. You got that?"

"On it." She replied and left the room.

"Sir, do we need to call a backup" Two officers asked "He could be a superhuman or mutant."

"Hmmm, you have a point." He replied and started calling someone

"Hello, this is Las Vegas Mutant Response Division. How may I help you?" Computer said

"This is Las Vegas Sheriff speaking. I request an Anti-mutant protocol" He replied

"Please, give me information. We will evaluate and send the best possible solution to you." It stated

"The suspect name Benjamin Tennyson. We believe he is a mutant who processed Pyrokinesis. We also believe he has at least one accomplice who is mutant too." He explained "Last time, we saw him, it was in the tunnel number 7."

"Thank you for your information." It replied "Please, identify yourself to confirm your request."

"Leave the room" Two officers left the room before Sheriff continued conversation "Codename is Gamble To Win 2K19."

"Password corrected" It replied "Please wait for our contact."

He hung up the phone and said "You two can come in."

They opened the door and came in. When Sheriff looked at them, he saw the same female officer who he asked to get arrest warrant. Something is wrong with them. They stand like a log and look empty. Unfortunately, Sheriff did not notice that. He thought they are pranking him.

"Hey, why are you here?" He yelled at female officer "I told you to get me an arrest warrant. Do you have it?"

"…" She does not say a word.

"Hey, I am talking to you. Are you deaf?" He stated "Wait, why are you three looking me like that?"

"…" They remain silent and then someone came from their behind.

Sheriff sees a female with long blonde hair in white sexy clothes. She is a beautiful woman, he thought. She smiled at him and said "Thank you". Suddenly, he knows who she is. He opened the desk and grabbed his gun. He pointed at her but it was too late. Her hand is on his face.

"You will forget everything about Benjamin Tennyson." She said as he repeated "You and every officer will not remember anything about him like it never happened. Now, tell me. Who did you just call?"

"I called…" He tried to resist her

"Strong will" She praised "But you must answer me. Who did you call?"

"I call MRD" He finally said it

"Call them again and cancel your order" She said

When he was going to call MRD, she stopped him and put everyone in police station into sleep mode. She walked and stopped at the window. She smiled scarily and said something.

"I got the order to erase polices memories but he did not order me anything about MRD. Therefore, I am going to enjoy this show. Please, Benjamin, do not disappoint me." She said and laughed on sleeping polices pile.

***Somewhere in the desert near Nevada***

***Underground basement***

***Operating room***

"Beep. Beep." One computer's just opened by itself and something showed up on the screen "Received an order from government agent codename Gamble To Win 2K19. All computers activated now."

It was not a computer but the main computer which control this basement. Light was opened first then every computer in here operated. Information and numbers are running on each screen. They are searching information and evaluating it.

"Suspect is Benjamin Tennyson. No criminal history. No mutant's power history. He is possible an unregistered mutant. Commencing capture and detain protocol." It stated "Activate Sentinels number one, two and three."

***The warehouse in this basement***

In here, huge robots called Sentinel are here. Looks roughly, there are at least ten of them. All of them are locking with mechanic arms and power lines. They are not activated yet. They are waiting for an order. Suddenly, the computer which control this room, it received the order from main computer.

"Order accepted. Start refueling process to unit number one, two and three." It announces as the power started transferring in each units. On the other hand, it's also loading ammo and checking weapons and equipments.

Finally, three sentinel units are activated. Their yellow eyes are bright like spotlight. Their engine and machinery are making a noisy sound. The room temperature is getting high and higher because they release a heat wave. No wonder why no human in here. No one can survive in such a work environment.

"Transferring suspect data commenced." It said as a huge plug attached at each Sentinel's hears

***Back to operating room***

"Finding suspect's location. Access to each CCTV in Las Vegas, private CCTV also included." It started finding Ben. Pictures showed up on main screen. It's scanning so fast, human eyes cannot follow up.

"Found suspect! Found suspect!" Then, the alarm is activated by the picture of Kitty and her friends "Alert! Alert! Members of the X-men are found in Las Vegas. Start identifying each of them. Katherine Anne Pryde aka Shadowcat confirmed. Tabitha Smith aka Boom Boom confirmed. Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla aka Magma confirmed. Anna Marie aka Rogue confirmed. Evan Daniels aka Spyke confirmed. Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler confirmed. Scott Summers aka Cyclops. Last one, Jean Grey aka Red confirmed."

"Stop current process and recalculate solution." It calculated solution again "Activated unit number four, five and six. To all units, capture targets are primary objective."

***On the surface***

Six Sentinels came up from the underground by the huge lift. They are in the final process before launch. They moved each of their parts to check and confirm their condition. None of them have a problem even though they were store for a while.

"Ignite jet engine" They said unison and accelerated engine. "Start counting down, three…two…one…jet engine launched."

"ETA in half and hour" They stated

Finally, they are heading to Las Vegas where Ben and his new friends are. Tonight will be the longest night in Ben's life.

***Back to the night pub***

Ben and his friends are dancing in the middle of dancing floor except Scott and Jean. They are somewhere else in this pub. When they entered the floor, they were on the outer circle but somehow they got here in no time. People are looking at them and cheering especially Rogue and Kitty. Their dancing is too sexy to resist especially men

"Awesome girls" Someone yelled "Do you wanna go with me tonight, bitches?"

"I am going to fuck you tonight" Other yelled

"No! If I get them first" someone argued

Ben did not say a word because he is not her boyfriend. He just enjoy to watch them dancing. He looked at them and thought, it would be nice if he can be with them more than today. Unfortunately, he does not know what will be happened if he tell them the truth.

"Never mind that, Ben" He thought "Just enjoy tonight."

"Do you like this?" Kitty asked

"Yeah, I like it" He replied loudly "I never have fun like this before."

"Glad you like it, Ben" She replied "Hey, what are you going to do after this?"

"You mean after tonight or after here?" He wondered

She thought and said "Both of them."

"Well, I will go back to my room if no one invites me for more" He replied "After tonight, I will continue my life as normal."

She looked disappointed and said "Don't you want to go to our school?"

He chuckled "That is a future stuff, Kitty. I cannot answer that question yet. I have to talk with my family first."

"I see" She replied "This could be our last night, right?"

"Hey, do not make your face like that, Kitty" He said "I was going to ask your number and e-mail. I can contact you after tonight."

"Really! You really mean that" She smiled

"Of course, I like to talk with you" He answered "You are a nice and kind but hey, are you okay about these guys around here? They keep talking smutty things to you. If you want, I will deal with them."

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern." She smiled at him "Wait, what about Rogue? She is also a target."

He peeked at Rouge who's still dancing with Tabby and Amara and said "I think she is fine. No one is going to hurt her. Actually, I worried she will put them in coma by using her deadly eyes and angry wave."

She laughed and said "You are so mean, Ben."

Then, Lights changed from bright colors to purple and pink. Music also changed. It became a romantic, slow and love songs. People pair up and dance as a couple. Ben feels totally awkward. He wonders what kind of night pub crazy enough to open this kind of song. He noticed something. He saw Kitty blushed and looked away from him. She could walk away and take a seat but she did not. Could she be waiting for him to ask her? There is nothing to lose, he thought.

He reached his hand and said "Kitty, will you give me an honor to dance with me?"

She surprise and say "Yes."

Amazingly, Ben really knew how to dance as a couple. When did he learn how to dance? It must go back when he was ten years old. Grandpa Max always forced him to learn dancing when they had a free time. He told Ben that one day it will be useful for him.

"Thank you, Grandpa Max" He thought and looked at his dancer partner

"Wow wow wow. Look like we have a young and lovely couple here." DJ exclaimed "Give them some space."

People stopped dancing and circle around Ben and Kitty. She saw her friends in this group of people. They are cheering them. Kitty stopped dancing and tried to run away. Ben did not. He still holds her lovely hands.

He asked "Do really want to stop?"

"…" She blushed "I…I am not good dancing."

"Then, follow my lead. One, two and one two three." She danced by following his lead. She feels like a whole world is in front of her. They are really dancing.

"Awwwwww, I want to dance to" Tabby exclaimed and she was going to join the floor again

Rogue grabbed her and said "Stop that Tabby. Let her have some fun. She deserved after what Lance did to her."

"Just kidding" She replied "I am so thirsty. Kurt and Amara, you two come with me."

She grabbed and pulled both of them unwillingly with her. Rogue walked back to their table. She lifted glass up and thought while Evan still on the floor and cheered Kitty.

"Logan, where are you?" She thought

***Back to the floor***

"Kitty, can I ask you something?" Ben ask while they are dancing

"Sure" She replied "What is it?"

"When you rescued me from officers, what would you do if I told you that I was a mutant?" He asked "Will you angry me?"

She looked surprisingly "Why?"

"Please, don't ask a question and answer me." He said seriously

She shook her head and said "No, even though you were not a mutant but you are not a criminal for sure."

"How do you know that?" He wondered "I might trick you."

She laughed and said "Because you are so nice and polite. You are too good to be a villain material."

"Wow that has so much meaning to me." He replied

Music finally ended. People clapped and mocked them. They walked from the floor hesitantly and back to their table. She wanted a drink and Ben volunteered. He told her to take a rest with her friends. She thanked him before he walked away. Then, she noticed her friends are looking at her.

"What?" She exclaimed "Do I have something on my face?"

"You have" Amara mocked "It is happiness. After you sat, you keep smiling like crazy."

"Lier" She argued "I did not smile."

"You are" Evan supported Amara's sentence "You were also looking at Ben like a prey. Are you okay?"

Tabby slap Evan's head and said "Dumb ass. Our friend is in love with Benjy. Look at her cheek and face, they are red like a tomato."

Kitty closed her face and asked Rogue "Are they talking the truth? Rogue, you have to answer me honestly."

She laughed and said "Kitty, they are right. You are in love with that guy for sure."

"Then, he must saw me everything already." She screamed "What should I do now? Oh god, I cannot look his eyes anymore."

Rogue padded her shoulder and said "Do not worry, Kitty. I believe, he also likes you too."

"Really?" She asked "How do you know that?"

"Take it easy, my friend. I said based on my woman intuition." She replied "Why don't you go to restroom and put some make-up on? It's gone pretty much."

"I come with you too" Amara said and walked with Kitty.

On the other hand, Ben is in the restroom. He looked panicking. Actually, he was buying drinks but he wanted to take a reek. When he came in, he heard someone voices from the last toilet. It was Scott and Jean voice. They are having a sex in here.

"I should run away" He thought but he is hiding in another one "If they found me, I am so dead."

***Soft lemon scene***

Scott is moving his hip and said "Oh, Jean. I love you so much. I want to be like this forever."

Jean moved as he pumped her and replied "Scott, we should not do this. What if someone found us? We should…ahhhhhh. Scott, you are so big."

"Do not worry about them" He replied and thrusted her harder "We trained them well. They can handle by themselves."

She embraced him and kissed his mouth. While they are having a crazy sex in here, our poor hero Ben, he closes his mouth and does not breathe. He really does not want them to find out. Their sex voice is echoing in this room.

"Oh Scott, I almost there" She exclaimed

He moved faster and said "Me too. I am going to cum inside you."

"NO!" She yelled "Don't cum inside. I…"

Unfortunately, Scott reached his limit and his white sauce poured in her body. She feels warm and full in her stomach. They are painting from excitement while Ben still closes his mouth.

***End soft lemon scene***

Scott and Jane finally left the restroom. When Ben was so sure, he took a deep breath. He almost died from running out of air. At least, they did not find him, he thought.

"That's so fucking close." He exclaimed "Don't you have a better place to have sex. Find some room and fuck until drawn or whatever. Well, it was good that I did not make a move with Jean or I was so dead."

"Let's me go" Kitty screamed from outside the restroom.

"Kitty!" He thought and exited the restroom

When he comes out, he sees a tall man in a brown, leather vest over a black shirt with torn jeans that have tears around his knees. He also wears brown boots and black fingerless gloves. He is grabbing Kitty hand unwillingly. Ben does not see Amara

"You have to come back with me, Kitty" He yelled at her "I love you."

"No!" She screamed "We broke up. Do you remember?"

"You broke up with me" He replied angrily "I am not done with you. Come. We are going to home."

She yelled "I am done with you already. Someone or somebody save me."

He pointed around and threatened "Stay away from us except you want to die."

Fortunately, Ben was there. He did not hear their conversation but that was not a point. He must save Kitty who is his life saver first. He walked through people and stepped in their argument. He pressed that guy hand. He surprised and accidently let Kitty go.

"Ben!" Kitty exclaimed happily

He was going to after her but Ben threw him over his back. He was flipped and hit the floor. He confused before he regained conscious and stood up again. He looked around and saw Kitty but Ben's blocking between her and him.

"Who the fuck are you?" That man yelled

"I can ask the same question" Ben replied "What you just did, it was not manly."

"I am her boyfriend" He exclaimed and pointed at Kitty

"You are not my boyfriend." She argued "I am done with you, Lance. Leave me alone."

The guy named Lance yell "No. You are mine. You are my property."

Ben looked angrily at him and stated "Your property? Are you nut? She is a person. She has a right to do anything she wants. You cannot say like she is a thing. That is not cool."

"Ben!" She looked at Ben and felt warm

"Back off, mother fucker" He mocked "I will take her with me and no one can stop me."

"Then, I will" He replied "Kitty, you better step back. I am going to teach him a gentleman lesson."

She took a few steps back. Ben is on guard while Lance walk around him. He does not want to fight. He is finding an open to grab Kitty and run away. Fortunately, Ben knew his plan and followed him closely.

"You bastard, eat this" He threw a punch at Ben

He thought he dodged it but no. It hit his chest. He feels pain but it is not enough to knock him. Ben looked carefully and found, Lance's arms are longer than average men.

"That was joke" He mocked "Here is a real one."

He threw punches again but this time Ben could block all of it. He defected it by used his arms. He is waiting a chance to counter attack.

"Watch out, Ben" Kitty said

"Stop dodging and fight me" He yelled and finally made an open

Ben leaned forward and kicked his leg. Lance found himself floating in the air before he was thrown on the floor by Ben again. It's not over. Ben flipped him down and used arm bar. He put his weight on him to increase damage.

"Are you done?" He asks while Lance screams painfully "Are you give up?"

"Fuck you" He yelled

"Ben watches out" Kitty said

"Everything is under my control" He replied

"No, you do not understand." She exclaimed "Lance is a mutant."

Unfortunately, it was too late to warn Ben. He suddenly feels awkward. His inside is shaking like he is in a spinner machine. He had to let him go. He puked and vomited. Before he can come back, Lance just delivered a huge blow at his stomach. Ben lies down on the dirty floor and look at the ceiling. He cannot fight now.

Kitty ran to him but Lance got her first. He grabbed her hair and pulled her away. Ben saw and tried to get up but he still affected from Lance's power.

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not." He said

"Hey, let our friend go" Rogue yelled the rest blocked his way.

"Well. Well. Well, what do we have here?" Lance said "The Xavier's puppies are here. Back off, I did not come here to fight with you lot."

"You have no chance against us." Scott said "Let Kitty go and we will not pick on you today."

"In your dream" He replied "I…"

Suddenly, the whole building is breaking apart. People run around and leave the building. Finally, they are all alone. Scott and his team thought that was Lance's power but it was not. The shaking came from above. All of them looked up and saw twelve pairs of robot hands. When the ceiling was opened like a canned food. They saw six huge robots.

"What the fuck are they?" Ben yelled and pointed at those Sentinels

"We found all suspect. Capture all of them" They said and reached their hand down

"SENTINELLLLLLL" They yelled and separated many ways


	7. Good to see you, Mrs Tennyson

Ch 5

"Target acquired" Sentinels stated robotically "Use restraining devices."

They unfolded their hand and something came out. They were robotic tentacles. Each of them moves freely from each other. They have eyes on each tip. After they marked targets, they have started restraining process.

Scott yelled "Everyone get out of the here. I will make a way."

"Wait! Where is Ben?" Kitty exclaimed

"We have no time. He is on his own" He replied and shot laser beam at the wall. They left the building in no time. Kitty wanted to find Ben but she had no choice but to leave with her friends.

"Target are running way" Computer at the base said and it ordered "Unit three to six pursuit them. Unit one and two capture our primary target."

Four of them left the building and followed X-men while other two kept looking for Ben but he was not there. Did he escape? The answer is no. He is in the toilet room. He was too weak to run and escape from the building. He barely managed to crawl in here. He tried to use Omnitrix but it was not work.

"Oh come on, Omnitrix" He exclaimed angrily "I know I use you too much today but give me any alien. I want one of them, NOW!"

Suddenly, something just broke the door. He shut his mouth and sees tentacle's shadows. It is crawling on the floor. It is looking for him. "BAMMMM" They started opening the door one-by-one. Ben is in the last room.

"No target" It stated and broke another door. They are coming closer. Ben tried to make Omnitrix back to work but it did not. I swear to god that some time Omnitrix is such a bitch. Unfortunately, there is not time to complain because those tentacles are in front of his room.

They broke the door and found him. He's still busy with Omnitrix. They rush toward him in no time. He dodged three first but not the last one. It restraint him like a squid while the other three come back to capture him. He thought he ran out of luck for today but no. Finally, Omnitrix activated again. He has no time to see which alien he chooses. He slammed Omnitrix and became one of his alien.

"Alert! Alert" Unit number one warned "Restraining devices is destroyed."

It pulled restraining devices back and found something or someone just ate it. Unit number two was going to reach into the toilet but someone came out first. They see a humanoid-insect. It looks like a huge Japanese rhinoceros beetle with spikes on his arms and the back of his legs.

His body is covered with dark green and black shell with a huge horn. He walks out slowly and he has something growling green in his mouth. While they were identifying him, he just spitted huge laser energy at one of Sentinels

"BOOOOMMM" It just hit Unit number one's face. The face covered is destroyed and revel his inside mechanic. Sparkles are running around its face.

"I am going to EATLE you" Eatle exclaimed eagerly and he pointed at them "You are messing with a wrong guy, you dumb ass robot."

"Dangerous! Dangerous!" Computer stated "Unit number one's vision system has a malfunction system. The efficiency is reduced to seventy-five percent. We cannot verify target. Assumed, target is too dangerous to capture."

They pulled back restraining devices and tore a building apart. Right now, Eatle can see sky so clearly but he does not look at the sky. He is looking at a huge robot fist that is coming from above.

"Smash!" Dusts flow everywhere. It blocks Sentinel's visions. They switched it to thermal vision. Eatle is still there. He used his both strong beetle arms to stop it. He thought he was going to die because he had not used this alien much.

"Wow, Eatle is stronger than I thought" He thought "Let's see what you can do."

"GRAWWWWW" He yelled and threw Sentinel's fist away. It hit with the wall and made more crack to this building. He followed it and threw his whole body like pendulum into it. The whole number two systems feel shaking through its hand. Red color is popped up on its screen to show a critical condition on its hand.

It tried to pull back but the whole building collapsed first. It made Eatle and its hand is under the collapsed building. In a few second, it succeeds to bring its arm back but Eatle was there too. He is chewing its hand like a snack. He bites a metal arm and throws some left over away.

"CHOMP! CROMP!" His eating sound echoed far for few blocks. The computer knows what Eatle is doing. It grabbed him and tried to pull him off. It was too hard to pull Eatle off but it made it with a huge cost to pay off. While it's pulling him off, its cables were also come off too.

Number two threw him into the ground and stomped him again and again like he was a cockroach. When it's done with him, unit number one stepped in and started shooting laser beams from both hands. They are frying him alive. The laser made everything around there melted like a cheesy sauce.

"Stop and find target." They stopped and got closer

Suddenly, they see melted floor are cracking. Eatle is still alive and he is going to fight back. It was too late for unit number one to stop him. "POOOWWW!" Eatle just jumped out of the floor and hit with unit number one's head. He penetrated his robot head like it was not thing but that was not over yet.

Unit number two saw his companion collapsed on the ground. It looks around and sees Eatle's flying in the sky. Actually, Eatle can fly like Japanese rhinoceros beetle on earth. He also possesses an unbelievable strength and toughness.

"Eliminate the target" Sentinels stated and punched Eatle with his other hand.

It hit him but something was not right. Eatle use his body to stop it and he is going to show the amazing to the world. He suddenly put all of his weight down and threw Sentinel over his head. It flew in the sky for a moment before it crashed with earth.

"HUUUMMMM!" People heard it and felt earth shaking. Sentinel's monitor is showing it status. Error, dangerous, alert, and emergency appeared on the computer too. It tried to stand up but no. Eatle showed up at its face and he started smashing it.

"WHAM. POOOWWW. SMASSSHHH. CRANKKK. KAPOWWWWW." He smashed it until he reached Sentinel's inside. He sees a thick metal box that locates inside this poor robot head. They must be this robot's brain circuit. He firmly grabbed it and started rending it with his sharp claws.

"KKKKAAAA AAAAHH MMMYYYYASA ASCX" Sentinel screamed before it shut down. Eatle came out of this collapsed and roared like a monster. He finally won these mysterious robots with his rarely used alien.

"Man, I am so awesome." He exclaimed "I am going to use you more, Eatle. I…"

He finally noticed something. He sees people are recording him. They got him since the beginning of this fight. Some are taking his photo. Some are talking and pointing about him. He really made messes around there.

He chuckled and said quietly "This is still okay. It would be bad if the major news channel around here are he..re… SHITTTT"

He looked above and saw many helicopters from every news channels in Las Vegas. He could not believe he made such a huge mistake. Normally, he would not mind to be on news channel but he did not come here to fight. This will be a pain in his ass if he go back to Bellwood. Except…

"Ummmm, I am so sorry but can anyone tell me what time is it?" He asked hesitatingly.

"Almost mid-night dude" One kindness teenager yelled from this crowd

"Thank you" He replied "FEEELL, my parent and grandpa max must be in the bed already by this time. I am saved. Thank you Jesus."

***At the same time in Bellwood***

***At Ben's house***

Grandpa Max are talking and telling Ben's funny to Carl and Sandra in the dining room. He decided to pay them a visit while Ben was not here. They are sharing laugh and family moments while they are eating a dinner.

Sandra looked at the clock and said "what is Ben doing right now? I hope he eat and sleep properly."

She stood up and she was going to call him but Carl stopped her first.

He laughed and exclaimed "Do not worry, honey. He can take care of himself. Just relax and let him do what he wants. I know what a boy in his age will do. I believe he is enjoying that sin city and properly having s…"

"Carl!" She yelled angrily "You are talking about my lovely son, mister. For the record, I have raised him to be a good and gentleman. I know he is better than your thought."

He chuckled and said "Take it easy, my dear. He will be fined. Besides, he did not go alone. He goes with Rook and Kevin. If something happened, they would call us already. Hey, before you take a seat, can you open TV? They have hit movie program by now."

"Fine" She exclaimed and opened the TV

"This is emergency and urgent news" Anchor stated formally "We have an unbelievable fighting report in Las Vegas. My field reporter has a live video from there. Please watch."

"Ben!" Carl and Sandra yelled frighteningly and looked each other

"Quite" Max yelled "I try to watch"

Then, the channel changed to live video from Las Vegas. It was not Ben but X-men and the rest Sentinels. They are fighting in the public.

"Who are they?" Sandra asked

Carl replied "I do not know who they are but we are so lucky that is not Ben."

"What do we have here?" Anchor asked field reporter "Is this some kind of movie scene or what?"

"This is real" He replied "We are witnessing mysterious robots are fighting with some kind of super human or sort of in the middle of Las Vegas. I do not see police or any officer in the scene. This is so unbelievable. I see a man who can shoot laser from his eyes. I see a female who can walkthrough thing like she is a ghost. Most of all, I see a blue monster who can teleport."

"How about damage? Do we have a casualty?" He asked him

"No, we have not." He replied "The buildings around there are destroyed but no one die. We can say this is a miracle of god. Actually, there was another fight but the alien who fought two robots are missing but I have its video."

"ALIEN? BENNNNN?" They yelled unison.

He showed Eatle's fighting video. Of course that Max and Ben's parent knew who he was. Sandra fainted from shock She was lucky before Carl was there. He got her on time. Max shook his head and wondered what's happening over there.

"Oh my god, do you see that?" field reporter yelled surprisingly and pointed at Eatle in the sky "I found the mysterious alien. He can fly like a bird. He is coming this way. He is going to attack me."

No, he did not. Eatle passed helicopters and headed to the middle of Las Vegas. He is going to join in another fight.

***Back to Las Vegas***

"Jean. Kurt. Kitty. I want you three to help people and evacuate them to somewhere else that safe." Scott ordered "Me and the rest will hold Sentinels here. We must save every people around here."

"Scott watched out. In front of you." Spyke yelled because One of Sentinels was going to smash him

He turned back and shot laser beam from his eyes. He hit it and he managed just to push them back. He hesitated to use full power. He could burn everything behind if he used full power. Fortunately, Tabitha was there and prepared to help him.

She created time bombs in her hands and she threw it to one of that Sentinel leg. It was exploded when it touched it. Right now, there is a hole on its leg. Sentinel can stand even though he almost loss on of his leg.

"Your turn, Amara" She waved at Amara who's concentrating her power at another Sentinel leg.

"WACTH OUT, TIMBERRRRRR" She yelled as she just finished cut another leg off

It fell down on the ground and Scott jumped on Sentinel. He is heading for its head. Sentinel tried to stop him with hands and Restraining devices. He dodged some of it and destroyed some with his laser beam. He finally reached head part. He accelerated his power and shot with full power at Sentinel's head.

"BUZZZZZZ" He just destroyed it but the dangerous was not over yet. He feels a heat power from behind. It was Sentinel number six. It aim him and ready to shot

"WHOOOMMM" It shot him but he barely dodged it. Unfortunately, he got wounds from explosion. He rolled on the ground before he hit with a wall. Tabitha and Amara tried to stop it but Sentinel number four intercepted them first.

It was going to aim him but suddenly flying cars came from its left hand and hit Sentinel. It made Sentinel's hand slipped. "BOOM" It just shot a building around there. It turned to that direction and saw Rogue's fist. "SMASH" She punched it and she made it took few steps before it fell down like other sentinel.

"Spyke finish him" She told Spyke who followed that Sentinel closely

"Eat this you piece of metal junk" He yelled and shot a long and sharp bone spikes at Sentinel. It pierced through Sentinel's eyes mirror and stuck inside. It lost vision system already. He also cut off Sentinel's sensitive cable. Sentinel tried to get up again before it fell down and was motionless.

"Are you okay Scott?" Rogue concerned and helped him stood up

He replied her "I am okay, just scratchy and bruised. What about others?"

"We are fine" Tabitha and Amara yelled from the corner of street. "Was that the last one of them?"

Spyke jumped from the dead body of Sentinel and joined discussion "That was the last one. Rogue and I just destroyed another Sentinel over there. How do they know we are here? I thought we perfectly disguised ourselves."

"I do not know" Scott replied "But we have to tell this to Professor Charles Xavier. He must know about what happened here."

While they were talking, Amara noticed something and exclaimed "Wait! I thought there were four Sentinels"

"!" They looked at her

"At first, there were six Sentinels." She explained "Then, we left the pub and four of them followed us. Scott, Tabitha and I destroyed one Sentinel over there while you two just destroyed another two. Then, where is the last one?"

"She was right!" Tabitha yelled and hit Spyke's head "Have you ever learned how to count at school?"

"Hey, it's not my fault" He argued "When we were fighting, it was too fast and too dangerous. How could I find a time to count?"

"Hey, stop arguing and find the last one. Ukkkk" Scott kneeled down and hold his head with his hands

It was Jean who called him through telepathy "Scott! HELP!"

"Jean, what happened? Are you okay?" He asked

"We are under attack by Sentinel" She replied "We are next five blocks from you."

"Can you escape?" He asked because it might be too late to go "Where are Kitty and Kurt?"

"We cannot escape because Kitty and Kurt are exhausted. They are knocked out already." She explained "We are hiding in the convenience store with mutant kids that we found around here. Sentinel almost kills them. You must come here. We need you."

"We are on the way." He replied "Let's move everyone. Our mutant friends are in the dangerous."

They run to Jean's direction and hope they will be okay.

***Jean's location***

Sentinel is attacking the convenience store with everything he has but convenience store has no any damage. It's because of Jean. She created an invisible wall which covered this whole place. She must concentrate everything to hold this wall. That call, she barely made it.

"Crank. Smash. POW." Sentinel keeps punching the invisible wall while mutant kids are crying and calling their parents. Every time it hit this wall, Jean feels painful in her head but she has to endure. It would cost their life if she failed. She also tried to wake up Kitty and Kurt until now.

"Kurt. Kitty. WAKE UP!" She yelled as Kurt was the first one who responded Jean's call.

"ARH! My head" He exclaimed "Where are we?"

"Kurt, you must take us out of the here" She ordered "I do not know how long I can hold this wall."

He realized their situation and replied "Jean, I'm still exhausted. I can teleport just one more time but I do not think I can take all of us."

"Then, you take kids first" She replied "Kitty and I will be okay. Scott and the rest are coming here. GO!"

"Come here kids. We are out of the here" He grabbed every kids and teleported

When they were gone, Sentinel finally made a crack on the invisible wall. It made her kneeled down on the floor but she still continued her concentration. "PRENKKK" Finally, her wall is broken as she lies down on the floor.

"Dangerous threat. Must be eliminated." Sentinel stated and aimed weapon at Jean.

"KABOOMMM" Sentinel just shot her. Everything around there was covered by dust. When it's gone, she was not there. No corpse. No any sign of her. Sentinels looked around there and noticed someone. She was Kitty. She woke up on time and used her power to carried Jean through the building.

"Wake up Jean" She exclaimed "I cannot drag you alone. You have to get up or we are going to die."

"Target locked. FIRE" Sentinel fired another shot.

"BOOOOOMMM" It just blew a car. Kitty saw that and used her whole body to protect her unconscious friend from hot and sharp faggots. Her back felt hot and pain before she noticed a huge shadow. Right now, Sentinel is standing in front of them. It lifted arm up and smashed it down on them. Normally, she could dodge this attack but she was too weak to use her power and she saw it when it was too late. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

For a moment, nothing happened. No pain. No bleeding. In fact, she's still alive. She decided to open her eyes and see what's going on. She saw a huge back of Eatle. He stopped Sentinel's fist which his hands. They are testing their strength.

Sentinel pushed strength on Eatle. It made him started sinking. The reason was Eatle did not have time to set his feet properly. He stopped Sentinel which his slipped feet. Kitty is stunned and wondered who he is or what it is.

"Hey, take Jean away." Eatle yelled while fight with Sentinel "I can handle him."

"H…How do you know us?" She asked back

"This is not a time for that question" He complained "GO! NOW!"

She finally dragged Jean away from there. Eatle has a space to fight back. He lifted left leg up and stomped on the ground. He also did the same thing to his right leg. His vibration was strong enough to wake Jean up.

"Ki…Kitty!" She exclaimed

Kitty cried and hugged her "Jean. Oh thank god that you are okay. We are save."

"What? How? The last thing I remembered was…" Then she pointed at Eatle and said "What is that thing?"

She shook head and replied "I do not know either but he's helping us. I guess he is on our side."

Suddenly, they heard a roaring sound. They turned and saw Eatle broke Sentinel's fist with his bare hands. It became billets. Sentinel took steps back to analyze situation while Eatle gathered iron scarps before he put it in his giant mouth. He is chewing it.

"EAT THIS YOU MOTHER FUCKER" He spitted another energy blast at Sentinel.

This one is really huge. Ben's surprised how big it is. This time he ate too much. Therefore, that blast was huge and powerful than normal one, five times. The result is he destroyed last Sentinel in one blow. Sentinel's pieces are everywhere.

He turned back and saw, Kitty and Jean are panicking. He wondered why. If he had a mirror, he would know why. His mouth is smoking from the blast. He's really looked like a monster they saw in the monster movie. When he walked to them, Kitty told him to stop.

"Stop right there" She yelled "Thank you for saved us but I do not know who or what you are. Please, do not hurt us."

He confused for few second before he understood her. He smashed his chest, laughed and said "This is me, Kitty."

"AHHH, I do not have any bug friends before so…" She wondered

"I am Ben" He replied "We just met, remember?"

"B…Ben! Is that really you?" She asked and started walking to him

"Kitty, wait!" Jean argued but she was too late. Kitty is standing in front of him already. If he was her enemy, she would die in no time. She reached her hand and touched him. She can feel his pulse. She looked into his incest eyes. It was green like Ben.

"Ben, it is really you" She yelled "What happened to you? Why do you have body like this? Why…"

"Hey, take it easy" He stopped her shooting questions "Let's just say. I am not a mutant but I do have power like mutant. To be precisely, I have more than one power. This is just one of my powers."

"I see" She exclaimed "That's why you asked me a question back there."

He scratched his head and asked her "Forget about that. Are you okay? Are you injured? Did that thing hurt you? A…"

He saw her laughed. He wondered why.

"Ben, you just acted like my parent" She said while she's laughing "But thank you for your concern. I am okay."

He chuckled and said "Then, what should we do now? Do you have…Urrkk"

"Get away from them you monster" Scott yelled after he just shot him as the rest of them charged him.

"Wait, you are mis…POWWWWW" Rogue just punched him flew away and he hit with a car. The rest are beating him like he is a punching back. He wants to fight back but he is still confusing from Rogue's fist

"Kitty, are you okay?" Kurt asked "Did you scare?"

She yelled loudly "Stop! You are misunderstanding. That was Ben. He saved us from Sentinel."

"WHAT?" He surprised while the rest stopped beating him

"Yes" Jean joined conversation "Bring him up."

"I am okay" He thumped up and stood up again.

"Ben, we are so sorry." Amara said softly "We did not know…"

"It's okay. I understand you guys one-hundred percent" He replied "If I were you, I also did the same thing."

"You are so big, Benjy" Tabitha praised "Is this your true form?"

"No, this is not" He answered her question "I can turn back to myself by using this …"

He touched Omnitrix at his chest but nothing happened. He keeps pressing it again and again but he still is the Eatle. This never happen before. The others are wondering except Kitty. She grabbed his huge hand and she stopped him.

"It's okay, Ben" She comforted him "I trust you."

"Guys, we should leave this place" Kurt exclaimed "More people are coming."

"Go where?" Amara asked Scott

"Wait, I got a message from Professor" Jean interrupted "He said Blackbird is here. I know where it is. Kurt, can you take us there?"

"Nah!" He replied "I'm still exhausted."

"Then, how do we get there?" Tabitha exclaimed "Rogue is the only one who can fly. We also cannot get through these human waves."

Suddenly, they feel a strong wind from behind. They turn back and see Eatle is ready to take off with Kitty.

"Hey, guys. Ben volunteered to send us there" Kitty said while Eatle's carrying her princess style

Without a choice, they separated and grabbed anywhere they can. Eatle finally took off with the X-men except Rogue who's flying alongside him.

***In the sky***

"Are you okay, Kitty?" He asked her

"I am fine" She yelled loudly "This is my first time to fly like this. Normally, I have to use Blackbird to fly. This is so amazing. Look down there, Las Vegas is so beautiful in the night."

"I am glad you like it" He replied "Ah, kitty. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" She wondered

"Look, if you do not want to answer, I am okay with it" He said nervously "You do not need to feel bad or anything. You…"

She laughed and said "Ben, just ask a question. I will decide to answer you or not."

"Okay!" He took a deep breath and asked "Can I have your phone number and E-mail? I feel like we are not going to meet each other for a while after this. I still did not pay you back. I can treat you anything you want just tells me. I…Wow"

She just kissed his cheek. He looked at her who's smiling at him. He had a feeling that she was going to say yes but they had arrived. Jean told him to land on the building's roof-deck. Kitty was the last one who stepped down from him.

"Why are we here?" Eatle asked "I mean…HOLY SHIT!"

Suddenly, the huge black plane appealed in front of him and opened the dock. They said goodbyes to Ben and got inside the plane. Kitty was the last one.

"Wait, Kitty" He yelled "What about yours E-mail?"

She shook her head and said "I am so sorry Ben. You are so kind and polite but I do not wish to start a new relationship for now and near future. My answer is no."

He endured the pain in his heart and asked "Then, why did you kiss me?"

"That's for when you saved me from my ex-boyfriend" She replied "Goodbye, Ben."

The plane took off before he could say something. He feels disappointed and sad. He thought he's going to have a chance with Kitty but now she's gone already. Today is going to be his worst day in his life. He turned back to human form and walked back to his room.

***Back to his room***

When he got inside, he throws his ringing phone away. He does not care anymore. Today supposed to be his best day but it turned to be crazy and worst day in his life. He almost became a human-tree and He also fought with huge robots. He took his damaged cloth off and lied it down on the room's burrowed himself into hotel's soft and clean bed.

"What a day!" He exclaimed "I thought I was going to have sex. What is wrong with this city? I met four beautiful girls but I did not fuck anyone of them. One of them almost drugged me. What should I tell Kevin and Rook? They are going to mock me especially Kevin. He must be so pissed off for what I did to him."

While he was sleeping, his room door just opened from the outside. Someone sneaked into his room. It was a woman. From her shadow, she has a slender body which is matched with her chest and butt. She has a long dark hair. She also wears yellow glasses. She is standing at the end of his bed.

She said quietly with her lovely voice "I found you, Ben. At long last, you are the only one in every universe who can satisfy my hunger. I am going to eat you. I will devour your body and soul slowly and delicately."

She took her cloth off and ducked into his blanket. She was crawling up and stopped when she met his face. She looked his cute face and started touching him with her soft and elegance hands. Ben thought he's having a realistic wet dream. The environment in his room is full of lust and need. They keep switching to be attacker and defender. The writer would say Ben was a defender most of the time. They reached climax again and again until everything resolved.

***Next morning***

"KAPOWWW" Kevin just broke the door. He walked in with Rook who tried to stop him.

"Mr. Kevin, I suggest you to stop what you are doing" He said "Or we will have to pay for damages you did and you would did in this near future."

"Shut up" He yelled "That bastard must pay for what he did to me yesterday."

They see Ben's sleeping on his bed. He also used blanket to wrap his whole body. Where is the mysterious woman? Was she really a dream?

He kicked Ben and yelled "Get up Tennyson! We have to talk."

"Ummm, give me five more minutes" He said while he's sleeping "I am so exhausted."

"Oh! You are exhausted" He mocked "After what you did to me and this town. Did you know what I had to go through yesterday? HELL! It's hell. Get up. Rook gives me your hands. We are going to wake him up roughly style."

They lifted his bed up. It made him fell down to the floor. He's fully awaken up. He stood up and he was going to say something but his blanket was slipped first.

"SHIT. You slept naked" Kevin yelled "EEEELLLL, you are making me sick."

Ben pointed back and yelled "Why? I have a right to do anything I want. Do you have a problem? I am sorry but I do not care. I…Rook why are you looking at me like that dude? You are scaring me."

"I do not have any interesting in love between same genders" He stated "But I am wondering, why are you wearing a wedding ring at your left ring finger?"

"WHAT!" He exclaimed and looked at his hand

He was right. It was there. When did he get it? Suddenly, the topic was changed from beating Ben to interrogating Ben instead. They told him to take a seat and tell everything that happened yesterday. His story was ended up with his realistic dream.

"I swear to god that I did not go to marry with anyone" He yelled "The last thing I remembered is…"

"Yeah! Yeah! We heard that" Kevin interrupted "If that was a dream then how they hell did you get this ring?"

"I…" Suddenly, they heard a woman voice from bathroom. Kevin and Rook looked at Ben and pointed at bathroom while He waved his hands as he said no. Before they could say anything more, the mysterious woman came out of bathroom with her wetting cloth and hair. She's still wearing her yellow glasses

She stunned them with her undeniable charm and beautiful. Ben was the one who opened his mouth widely. When she walked past Kevin and Rook, they could smell her fresh and warm body odor. She almost made them fell from their chairs. She embraced Ben from behind and kissed his cheek

She said "Good morning, husband. Today is a lovely day. Do you want to eat breakfast with me or do you want to continue talking with your friend? I suggest you to eat with me because we were wildly last night. I know you are starving."

"WAIT!" He argued her "Who are you? Why do you call me, your husband?"

She laughed and said "What are you talking about? We are married. Here, see this."

She handed him a married registration form. Ben could not believe in his eyes. He is really married to her. There is his signature in there. Everything looks correct. He handed it Kevin and Rook. They saw it and nodded their heads.

"Yep, Tennyson" Kevin exclaimed "You are married."

"Yes, this is your signature" Rook said "I can guarantee. Did you tell your parent yet?"

"Seriously, guys. This does not help me." Ben tried to argue

"Congratulation, Ben" Rook supported him in the wrong way "Mam, it is my honors to meet and greet you miss…"

"Gali. Gali Tennyson is my full name. You can call me, Mrs. Tennyson" She smiled and looked at Ben who's wondering how this is happened to him. "Come on husband. I am so hungry enough to eat this earth."

She eventually dragged Ben out of the room while Kevin and Rook followed them closely. He does not understand but he still let her dragged him along.

"Wait for us, Mr. & Mrs. Tennyson" Rooked yelled from behind

"Will you shut up. Rook?" Ben yelled pungently at him


	8. The plan has been changed

***In the mysterious room***

The game between Presence and Stan is continuing but something is not right. Someone are missing. Where are Ben universe creators? When we looked around, no one there except those two. Where did they go?

"H…how…could you did this to us?" One of Ben's creator exclaimed quietly

They are here but where! We looked down to the floor and surprised. They are lying on the floor. We looked closer and saw their wounds. Someone just hurt them so bad. Actually, three of them has died already.

"Stan, you left someone alive" Presence said coldly "We supposed to kill all of them."

Stan laughed and replied "I intended to let him alive. Then, I can tell him, why we did this."

"Why?" The last witness asked

Stan looked at him and replied "Because we see a potential if Ben leave your universe permanently."

"What do you mean by that?" He wondered "He will leave our universe after the game is done."

This is, Presence sighed and answered him "True but we want him to grow up and taste the taste of adult and mature. Look at one of my character, Batman. He was a good and nice kid but he changed after their parent died."

"Y…you don't mean…" He coughing up blood

"Yes, we have to kill everyone Ben know" Stan explained "He will become a hero like we wanted him to be. Who should we kill first, my friend? His parent?"

Presence thought and replied "Nah, killing his parent was an old fashion. I am thinking of his teammate."

"You mean Rook?" He replied "I do not think so. He was not a major character except Omniverse universe."

He laughed and picked one female figure "I meant her"

"AH, I SEEEE!" He exclaimed surprisingly "I agreed with you. She is a strong character but I have a plan to defeat her"

"Me too" He supported "How about we attack her at the same time?"

"I am fine with that" He replied "Then, let's do this."

"No, you cannot" The last witness argued "This was not in the plan"

"We are sorry but the plan has been changed" They replied "We do not need you anymore. Goodbye."

"BANG!"


	9. What A DAY!

Ch 6

While they were eating a breakfast, Kevin kept mocking Ben all the time. He really wanted to pay back what Benin did to him yesterday. On the other hand, Rook talked with Max and Ben's parent. He explained Ben's situation as best as he could.

They wanted to talk with Ben but he was not ready. He's still confused in everything. Questions are in his head. Therefore, they told Rook to tell him to bring Gali back with him. They want to talk with both of them and find out what really happened yesterday.

When they were going to check out, Gali said she cleared everything all ready. Ben and his friends were surprised but she had a condition. Ben must come with her. She wanted to travel with her hubby alone in their private jet.

Of course, he disagreed but his friends did not. Kevin kicked his butt and pushed him away. Ben landed in her arms. He turned back and saw, his two best friends ran away and drove Kevin's car away. Suddenly, he was pressed against her. He felt her soft and round chest. He remembered this feeling. It was her last night.

She smiled and said "Shall we go, my dear? Our plane is waiting."

***On Gali's private jet***

Ben is sitting in one seat while Gali do something in the kitchen part. When she said a private jet, he thought it was a joke. She really has a private jet. Is she some kind of rich and famous celebrity? When he thinks about celebrity, Jennifer Nocturne is the one he remembered. She was a pain in his ass back there.

"Shit. I hope this woman is not crazy like her" He prayed "If she is a crazy, this is going to be the hell for me."

"Ben" She yelled from kitchen "Do not worry, my dear. I am not a crazy woman like Jennifer Nocturne. I am better than her a thousand light years. But please, do not thinking about other woman when I am with you. I am a good woman but jealousy can change people."

"WTF" He exclaimed "How do you know that? Do you have telepathy? Who are you? Tell me now or I am going to…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BEN" She came out with a beautiful birthday cake Ben ever seen "You are twenty years old now. Congratulation, you are an adult already."

She placed it in front of him. He looked around and it was really a cake. No time bomb. No poison. No dangerous stuffs. It smells good and delicacy. This must be one of the best and expensive cakes in his life. He just ate a breakfast but his stomach is rumbling. His mouth is drooling.

She handed him a knife and said "Cut it my dear. I will take your picture."

He cut it as she took his picture. He carefully tastes it because he still does not trust her. When his tongue touched cake's surface, his mouth was full of favors. He could not explain it into word. The best one is "Delicious". He starts eating it and notice Gali. She does not touch it. She just watched him and smiled

"(Ummm, do you want some)" He asked while his mouth was full

She giggled and replied "Go on and eat it. I prepared it for you .Just watching is enough for me. Hey, you have a cream on your lip. Here, let me clean for you."

She wiped it with her finger. Ben did not have a chance to stop her. She was so fast, he thought. She looked at her dirty finger. She smelt a cream before she slowly put it in her tiny and cute mouth. She start sucking her finger and look at Ben. Her sucking sound is so erotic and seductive. His head is full of pornographic picture. He is thinking about she sucked him last night.

"Did she do this to me last night?" He thought "Man! I need to remember what we did last night."

She pulled her finger off. Her drools still are there. She picked a tissue up and cleaned her finger. She looked at him again. He startled and woke up from his day dream. He gets back to eat cake while she continues watching him. He finished it in no time.

He was going to ask her but she cleared everything on the table and went back to the kitchen. This time, she did not leave him too long. She came back with coffees.

"What coffee do you want, my dear?" She asked politely "I have plenty of it."

He looked at her and answered "Black coffee would be the best one. I want it to clean my mouth."

"Sure" She made a black coffee for him and latte for herself "Here is your black coffee."

She finally take a seat which is opposite from Ben. No one say anything but drink and enjoy their coffee. They finally finished their drink. Ben decided to ask her now or he would not have a chance to ask anything from her.

He said "Miss, I…"

"Ah ah ah. You called me wrong" She interrupted him "Try again, my dear."

He sighed and tried again "Mam, I…"

"No, Ben!" She exclaimed "How do you call your wife? We are married. Try again and do not make me disappointed"

He took a deep breath and said "Gali, honey."

"Yes, my lovely Ben" She replied happily "What do you want?"

"Who are you?" He asked her "When did we get married? The last thing I remembered was I slept on my bed."

She laughed and said "Let's me answer your questions one-by-one. My name is Gali Tennyson. I am your wife. We married yesterday. You saw our married registration form already. It has date and time in the paper."

"You did not answer my question" He argued uprightly "I meant who you were. How the hell I met you since I hadn't met you before? Last night, I was fighting against huge robots in Las Vegas. There was news back there. "

"Fighting? Robots? News?" She exclaimed and laughed his story

"What is so funny?" He asked "It was true. Buildings were destroyed yesterday. Check the news. See by yourselves."

"Sure, my dear. Let's watch a TV together" She grabbed a remote and turned on the TV.

"Good morning, Las Vegas. Last night was an unbelievable day in our city" Reporter stated "There were lost back there"

"See" Ben exclaimed "He is talking about me"

"But our local soccer team won the national tournament even though they lost their playmaker due to injury" Reporter continued "They won against opponent by 3-2. We will have a celebration and parade after they come back."

"WHAT THE HELLLLL?" Ben yelled loudly

"What's wrong with you?" Gali asked "I am almost deaf because of you."

"Give me a remote" He asked her "I want it to change a channel."

"Sure" She handed it to him and he started changing a channel. "Well, do you find "Your story", my dear?"

He sits back and shakes his head. This is impossible, he thought. None of them talk about last night incident or show a video. No robot. No alien. No mutant. No damage. No news. It like… It never happened before. This makes his bone chilly.

"If you still do not believe channel news they you should try these newspapers" She suggested and handed him newspapers

He open and carefully read it. He does not want to miss any scoops. Ten minutes after that, he found nothing. It was the same result as channel news.

"Impossible" He thought "I saw helicopters and cameras. There must be news. If yesterday incident was not the truth, what about Zatanna, Poison Ivy, and …Kitty? I remember all of them."

"Honey, you must drank too much last night." She exclaimed "Let's me help you. I have our pictures."

"HUH!?" He surprised

She opened picture album and explained it to him one-by-one "We met each other at this buffet restaurant. Tables were full and your table was the only available one. You agreed to share the table with me. Your eating face made me laughed and almost killed me."

"You were not there." He thought "It was that huge green girl."

"Then, we found that we were free." She continued "You asked me for a date and I said yes…"

She continues her story while Ben is thinking. Everything she said was his story but how could she be there. She also changed those girls to herself and cut off those incidents. Now, she has evidences to prove her story. What about Ben? He has nothing to prove his story. His head is full of questions and mysteriousness.

"Okay, you can stop" He interrupted her story "Let's say I believe you. What were you thinking back there? I mean we were a stranger who just met in buffet restaurant. Then, we decided to marry. Was that sounding crazy?"

She looked at him with deeply love and said "Honey, do you believe in destiny? I do, believe in the destiny that brought us to meet each other."

"ARKKKKKK! I cannot take it anymore" He stood up and yelled "You are crazy woman. Do you hear me? CRAZY!"

Instead of angry, she looked seductively at him and said "You made me crazy, my dear especially last night. You were the beast."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her

"THE BEAST" She repeated

That was his last straw. If she does not answer him straight, he must force her to do that. He leaned forward to her and grabbed her arms. He is using a force. He also looks angrily at her. He feels guilty but he has no choice.

"Answer me" He yelled "Who are you? What do you want from me? You…"

She does not cry after he treated her roughly. In fact, she is exciting. She even moans and exclaims especially their face are so close. They breathe in and out as they smell each other. Her smells make Ben's little brother horny and erected.

"This is not a time for that!" He thought and stepped back from her

She touched herself and exclaimed "What's the matter, my dear? Come on and play with me."

He never met a woman like her before. She really knows how to deal with him. He give up and back to his seat. May be, his mind was too weak to fight and argue her, he started to believe in her story. Everything that happened yesterday, it could be his imagination.

He sighed and said "Okay, I believe you now."

"You should be" She giggled "I told you the truth. Actually, there is a hot topic that we have to talk right now."

He looks confused and says "What is it?"

She leaned forward to him and smiled "How do we greet your family, my dear? Should we buy gifts for them? I am so excited to see your family. I'm also wondered, will they like me or not?"

"SHITTTT!" He yelled and finally opened his cellphone "I totally forgot about that. There are a ton of miss calls in here. They are going to kill me alive."

That was the last sound we heard from Ben before their private jet landed at the Bellwood's airport. Two hours later, they are here, in front of Ben's house. It is so quite around there, too quite. He really wanted a backup but whom? Kevin and Rook is still on the road. Gwen did not answer his call. He believed she is here too.

Then, we noticed something. It was their clothes. Gali wear her usual cloth which looks so formally. On the other hand, Ben is wearing his normal cloth which is totally inappropriate. Both of them are totally opposite. She wanted him to change his cloth but he did not want. He knocked the door but it was opened. He has a really bad feeling but he walk in with her.

"Mom! Dad!" He called them "I am home. Where are you guys?"

"We are in the living room, Ben." Max yelled from there

"Ahhh, I knew Grandpa Max was here" He exclaimed "If Uncle Frank, Aunt Natalie and Gwen are here too, fighting with the entire universe will be an easy job."

Gali heard him and giggled. She grabbed his hand and supported him "Relax, Ben. They are your family. Look on the bright side, consider this as a family meeting."

He chuckled and said "Easy for you to say. I am the one who going to answer them. Fine, let's go and greet them."

He leads her to the living room where the trial is waiting for Ben. They stopped before they reached the room. He peeks into the room and see his whole family in there even Grandma Verdona. They have such a serious faces.

"Dang, Grandma Verdona is here too" He thought "Who called her?"

"Come in Ben and bring her in too" Max said calmly "Rook told us in the detail already."

"ROOK! YOU SON OF THE ALIEN BITCH" He thought "What did you tell them?"

Ben and Gali walked into the room. They told him and her to sit in the middle of this trial circle. No one say a word. They wait and wait. They are waiting someone to say something. Gali noticed it and bumped him with her elbow.

"Say something" She moved her mouth

He startled and said "Hey, what bring everyone here? Uncle Frank, is that your new watch? I like it. Oh, Aunt Natalie. Your make up also is the new one, right? I…"

"Ahem!" Max interrupted "Ben, I don't think that was a right thing for you to say now. Why don't you start with your story?"

"Grandpa Max that was a long story" He said "I do not think…"

"We have a plenty of time" Verdona stated

He sighed and started telling his story. He does not use Galia's story because he does not trust her. He told them exactly as he remembered. No one interrupt him. They want to hear him first. He also used an action to make his story looked realistic. After half an hour, his story comes to an end.

"Therefore, I don't know how but we are married. That's my entire story." He ended his drama.

They look at each other before Max say something.

"Ben, what are you talking about?" Max asked "There was no fighting or any report about Giant robot in Las Vegas. Did you use a crack?"

"WHAT?" He was surprised "How could that be? I did not used drugs. I…"

"Enough Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!" His mother yelled angrily as she hit the table "I never have taught you to be such a liar. What we want to know is, how are you going to do after this?"

"…" He was stunned

"This is a serious topic, Ben" His uncle stated "With your previous history, we are worry about you. You never have any long-term relationship with any woman. Now, you are married with her, a woman you just met on day. No offense to you, miss!"

Gali smiled and replied "Sure"

"What do you except from us?" His uncle continued

"My father is right" Gwen supported her father's words "Do you want me to name those girls name? I can start with…"

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! You do not need to mention about them. They are my past." Ben interrupted and stood up "You guys are confusing me. I thought you guy were going to roast me because I married her. But no, you guys are talking about my future. What the hell is going on here? Don't' you mad me because I am married."

Max exclaimed "Ben, I know that we have raised you too freely. That was my fault too but this is not something we can let it go like usual. Our family takes a marriage as a serious matter. We do not mad about your marriage or who you married with. It's your choice. We want to know, how you are going to do from now on."

He sit back and think "Something is not right. They are my family but weird. This must be some kind of illusion. Fine, I will play along."

Everything is real. Ben just does not know that his universe has been changed by Stan and Presence. They may be looked as his family but those two already changed some part of them.

"Ben, don't think too much. I know a young stud like you have need but marriage is a huge thing" His dad padded his shoulder "You do not have a job, money, house, or any necessary thing. How are you going to feed your family? Not to mention about loan, interest, and debt. You have a shotgun marriage."

He chuckled and replied "Well, Gali is a rich woman. I…"

"Ben, are you a pimp? This is unacceptable" Max yelled angrily "You must have a job, a real job."

"Excuse me" Gali finally joined their conversation "Can I say something?"

Everyone was stunned before Verdona said "Sure, young lady. This talking is about you too. You can say anything you want. Go on."

She bowed a little and said "Hi, everyone. I know that our marriage is sudden. Everyone has a ton of questions to ask Ben but I do not want you to push Ben too hard. I am fine to have Ben like this and I am ready to support him."

Ben's mother sighed and said "Miss Gali, do you really know who Ben do?"

"Please call me. Gali and yes, I know." She replied "He told me everything already. At first, I did not trust me but I searched and found him on the internet. His story is the truth."

"Okay, you know him" His mother continued "Then, how are you going to support this irresponsibility, naïve and inconsistency man? He said you have a private jet. That can be your parent jet. What is your job? Who is your parent?"

"Good question, Mom" Ben thought "I want to hear that too."

She smiled and replied "My father is not here due to his personal issue but he leaves something for me just in case."

"Such as" His mother wondered

"I have ten hospitals in USA and twenty hospitals across the word and two medical research company in china. I also invest in local and international stock market, golds, funds and bonds." She explained "I'm also the owner of the hotel that Ben stayed. If that was not enough, I can…"

"Shit! She is fucking rich" He thought "I have a feeling, how this is going to end."

"Okay, I got you. You are really a rich woman." His mother interrupted "But as his mother, I cannot allow him to goof around like in the past. Therefore, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, you have to find a proper job and find your own place. That's the last word."

"For now, you two can stay with us" His father said "Any suggestion or objection?"

"No" The rest replied unison

"Game over, folks" Ben thought

"Good" Gali exclaimed "Then, we should celebrate Ben's birthday."

"Sure" Gwen said "We have prepared it already but there are somethings else to do."

"Do you want me to help you girls" She asked

"Of course, my dear" Verdona said "You are the Tennyson. Come on girls. Leave this room and finish our job."

Ben just saw another miracle thing. Gali somehow, she succeeded to get into the group of Tennyson's women. She crossed her mother-in-law and walked her to the kitchen room. They leave Ben and other men in the room. He thought his father and the rest was going to ask him more but no. They sighed and left the room too. The room belongs to Ben only. Suddenly, he gets a call from the plumber

"Hello, this is Ben." He answered

"Ben, this is Molly" Molly introduced "I know today is your birthday but we got a call from Undertown. I already sent a plumber there but he did not response my call. Can you go and check for us? We are lacking of hand."

"Sure and who you sent" He asked

"Thank you, Ben. I sent Tack. He supposed to report back. I am sending you a location. Molly out" She hanged up.

"Wow, I did not know that Tack was here" He exclaimed "I saw him last time at Plumbers' Academy. I wonder how he looks by now. Mom, everyone, I am leaving. I got a job to do, a real job."

His mother, Gwen and Gali came out and asked "Where are you going Ben? Today is your holiday."

He suited up and replied "Sorry, Molly called me and asked me to check Undertown. Do not worry. I will be back in no time."

"Take care, Ben" They replied

He was going to leave but Gali said "Ben, do you forget something?"

"Huh?" He wondered "No, I do not think so."

She pungently spouted him "Where is " **our first goodbye kiss before you go to work** "?"

He startled "Are…are you serious? We are in front of my family. You are embarrassing me."

"BEN!" Gwen and his mother yelled as Gali prepared for the kiss. He shook his head and kissed her. It was just a kid kiss but she satisfied. She waved her hands and sent her brand new husband to work. He drove DX Mark 10 away.

***Later at Undertown***

***Black Hole***

He closed his car's door and looked around. He sees mess such as broken furniture, broken door except mirror and no sight of living thing in there. Actually, nobody there except him. He looked around there to find Tack but he found nothing.

"Weird" He exclaimed "Normally, this place is full of criminals and bounty hunters. This is my first time to see this place like haunted house. Tack! Tack, are you in there buddy? This is Ben, your buddy. If you hear me, answer me."

"…" Nothing but silence

"Molly, this is Ben. Do you read me? Over!" He opened his Plumber badge

"Loud and clear. Over." She replied

"I am at Black Hole. The call was right. There was a fight" He replied "I do not see Stack. I am going in. Send me a backup, just in case. Ben out."

He hanged it up and walked inside carefully. When he was inside, he saw alien bodies. He looked closer and hoped one of them would be Tack. The answer was no. Those were criminals who Ben caught before. They are not dead but in the coma.

"Wow, who can knock all of them?" He exclaimed "Shit, I have to find Tick before it too late."

Suddenly, he heard a sound from behind this shop. It was so quiet but he remembered that was Tick's sound. He rushed there and found him lied down on the dirty floor with a pretty bad shape. Someone or something beat him up like he was a punching back. Tack cannot even open his eyes.

"Tack, buddy" He looked closer to him "Who did this to you?"

"M…mir…ror…" He tried to say something

"Can you say again?" He begged him "I do not understand."

"He is talking about me." Man voice came from behind

When Ben tried to turn to face him but he got punched first. It made him rolled on the dirty floor. He stopped and sprang up. He lifted guard up and looked around. No one there except him and Tack.

"Show yourself" He yelled

The mysterious man laughed from somewhere and said "I am already here. You cannot see me. Here, let me show you again."

Suddenly, another punch came up. This time, it came from Ben's left hand side. He barely blocked it. It almost made him slipped. This guy is here but where? He need to find him before it's too late but how? Then, he thought about what Tack just said.

"Could he mean mirror?" He thought "I trust you, Tack."

Ben relaxed his guard and looked around himself. There are just three mirrors around there. If Tack was right, suspect would use one of these mirrors. Tack may be one of the weakest Plumbers but no one can overlook his eyes and observation skill. On the other hand, suspect still thought Ben did not know where he was. He laughs and prepares to strike Ben again.

"This is the easiest job I ever got" He mocked "They told me to be careful. This brat is just a teenager. Eat this and down."

He punches Ben from behind. He was wrong about Ben. Ben saw and dodged his attack. He see suspect's arm and he does not waste this chance. He grabbed and pulled him out of the mirror. The suspect was surprised before Ben threw him on the floor.

"ARKKK" He exclaimed painfully

Ben finally sees the suspect. He is a werido in a yellow doublet with green mask and boot. Ben has never seen him before. This is not a time for that, Ben thought. He stood up and delivered a stomp on the suspect's body.

"Who…Are…You…?" Ben yelled while he stomped the suspect.

Unfortunately, the suspect was not a rookie criminal. He knows how to counter Ben. He grabbed Ben's foot and threw him backward. Ben's back and head hit with the wall. He was confused before the suspect punched him again. This time, he hit Ben's body.

"Do you really think you can beat me, brat?" Suspect mocked while he continued punching Ben "I am the **Mirror Master**."

"I may be not but he can" He slammed Omnitrix and became Four Arms

He stopped Mirror Master's fists and said "My turn!"

He starts with one-two punch combo and follows with body shot sets. Mirror Master tried to break up with his kicks but it was too weak. Four Arms also kicked him back. Mirror Master finally tasted how to be a punching bag.

"Let's me go, you freak" He yelled

"That was an appetizer" He replied "You deserve more than this. Here is your main course."

He used chopping elbows. It made him bleeding even though Mirror Master wore a mask. It was not enough to protect his human head. He is stunned. Time to finish him, Ben thought. Four Arms lifted him up and slammed him to the floor. The suspect is knockout.

"Hope you like a desert." Four Arms turned back to Ben "You are done, mister"

He walks back to Tack and wake him up. At first, Tack did not response him but next moment he come to his sense. Ben relived and took a seat beside his friend.

"You finally woke up, Tack" He exclaimed "Good to see you…face again."

"Sorry, Ben" Tack replied "I did not know where he came from. He just beat me up. Thank you for saving me."

"Hey, I got your back" He replied "Tell me, when did you come and stay on earth? I thought you stayed somewhere else."

"I came here yesterday" He chuckled "This was my first task."

Ben laughed and said "Welcome to Bellwood."

Finally, their backup teams are here. When they found Ben and the rest, they took them outside. They closed area. News teams and reporters showed up and started making news. Tack was sent to the hospital. They need to check him up. Ben is still there. The medical team is checking him.

Molly showed up and said "Ben, are you okay?"

He laughed and said "Just ice pack, Mr. Smoothies and Chili fries will be enough. I will be back in no time. Hey, what do we know about this Mirror Master? I've never heard about him before."

She shook head and replied "Me neither. You can go back to your home. I heard you're having a birthday party. I am so sorry to disturb you."

"Hey, that's fine" He exclaimed "It's my job. Well, I am leaving."

"Do you want a ride?" She asked

"Nah!" He replied "I can go back by myself. See you tomorrow."

Before he enters DX Mark 10, Molly grabbed his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Her action surprised him. He looks at her. She winked her eyes and said that was a birthday gift from her. She walked away and left Ben with confusion.

"What the day!" He exclaimed "Am I the only one who think this is weird?"

During his way back, he was happy to get a kiss from Molly. She is really a beautiful woman and mature. She is his type. He looked at the mirror and smiled. Then, he wipes her kiss marked off because this will be bad if his family and Gali see it.

***Later***

When he arrived, he saw Gali at the front of his house. She is waiting for him. It's dark already but she's out here to wait and meet him first. Ben feels guilty and sad. If Gali want to hurt or kill him, she will not treat him nicely. His story could be a dream. He should give it up and look at the present. He should appreciate and enjoy having this beautiful and lovely wife. He come out of his car and walks to her.

"Ben, you are back." She stood up "What happened to your face? We…"

He hugs her and feels her cold body. It made him cried. She is surprised and just hugs him back. Then, he looks into her bright violet eyes with his emerald green eyes.

He kissed her cold hands and said "I am so sorry, Gali."

"About what?" She wondered "You did not do anything wrong"

"I was and I am" He replied "I should not question you. You really love and care me. I am so sorry to be such a jerk."

"Ben, do not say like that" She replied "You…"

***Soft Lemon Scene***

He kissed her soft and plumb lip while he grabbed her shoulders. He moved tongue into her mouth. He is playing with her sweet and slime tongue. He tasted her and remembered their first romance night. She whipped her arms around his neck. He touched and played her tongue before he started sucking her.

"Ummmmmm" that was her sound in his mouth.

She breaks up and says "Ben, we should not do this. We are outside of the hummmmmm"

He shut her mouth with his lip again. He does not care anymore. He wants to taste this romance and erotic feeling again. He reaches his hand down and touches her thigh. He makes her shivering. He lean forward and say something at her ear.

He said "Let's go to our room. I want to make you happy, my dear."

She cuddled him and replied "As you wish, hubby."

Unfortunately, their romance has to wait. His mother opened the door and saw them. She made them shivering. She knew what they were doing but she ignored. She told them to get inside. The party is ready. He looked at her and grabbed her hand before he led her into their warm house.


	10. Everyday is like Halloween in Bellwood

Ch 7

***Plumber's HQ***

***Loading dock***

Plumbers are running around like crazy because they just got a request from Ben's team. He told them that he has at least seven criminals under his team seizure. He really needed back up to help him. They grab weapons and stand in a column.

"Are you guys ready?" One plumber at the main door asked

They sent a ready signal as he pushed a switch. The huge metal door starts moving. They look outside and see Proto-TRUCK coming in so fast, may be too fast. They thought it was going to crash them but no. Rook managed to stop it perfectly. Dusts are everywhere and it is hard to see but they still moved in as they heard Ben's voice

He stepped out and said "Alright everyone, we have eight brand new villains in the truck. Set you blaster at minimum. I do not want to kill them, just stun them."

"Yes, sir" They replied while they stunned to see him covered with condiments

"Rook opens the door" He told Rook who just followed him "We are ready"

"Got it" He replied and opened the door. They really have eight villains in weird costumes. Each of them has been locked up with seats. Rook also put handcuffs on them too. Plumbers get in the truck and brought them down. They told them to get in the line.

"Get in the line" Plumber told one villain who wear a musketeer cloth

He shoved him back and said "Do not touch me with your dirty and greedy hand, you government agencies. I do not do any crime or larceny. You do not have a right to capture me, **CAVALIER**. I am not a theft but just a generous man who just take money, gold and jewel from rich people before I keep it to myself and my humble henchmen. I…"

"SHUT UP" Ben yelled "I heard that story for… ten times already. If I have to listen it again, live in prison will be the least terrify thing in your life. I dare you to say that again."

Cavalier just fought against Diamondhead. He did not want to taste another diamond fist again. He shut up as Ben told him. Then, Ben's favorite shirt is stained again with a tomato sauce. Someone just shot him with a tomato sauce? Plumbers wonder who except Ben and Rook. He turned to a man who has tiny squeezable ketchup in his hand

That man said "Taste my anger and permanent red condiment. You shirt is stained forever and you will regret for your unforgivable mistake to catch me, **THE CONDIMET KING**."

Ben ignores him and told plumber "No any condiment for him. I do not want to see any one of us stained. Trust me, he has more than ketchup."

"Yes, sir" They replied before they took them away.

Ben feels so exhausted before he takes a seat near Proto-TRUCK. Rook walked away to get a cleaning equipment to clean his truck. It's really dirty and stinks. Today is another tough and crazy day. They were patrolling before HQ called them. They sent them locations around Bellwood. He thought they were too late to stop all of them but they made it. Then, his phone is ringing. He picked it up and saw a message from Gali

"How are you today, honey? Do you want a dinner? You should. Your mother and I, we made your favorite dishes." She wrote that with cute Emoji

He smile and start typing his answer. It has been a week since he found himself got marriage. They're still living Ben parent's house. He and Gali share same room and bed. They always sleep together. At first, he felt nervous and did not know what to do. Then, he somehow managed to sleep with her. He had to say it was fantastic.

Everyone in Plumber knew and teased Ben in so many ways. It was their jokes and he made it barely. He felt nervous at first but he got used to it later. They asked him about wedding ceremony. He told them to wait. He said he had so many things to do now but he will hold the wedding ceremony in Bellwood for sure.

He sent "Okay but tired. 555. I have so many things to tell you tonight. I cannot wait to eat your foods. What about you?"

He was waiting before she replied "Do not push yourself too hard. I am so worried about you. I am fantastic. Your mom took me out and introduced me to everyone she know. They are really lovely. They even invited me to beauty spa but I refused. I told them that I wanted to cook foods for you and then they screamed. I wonder why?"

He laughed and said "Just ignore them, baby. See you tonight. Love you."

He was waiting before she sent him a lovely heart and kisses. He smiled and closed his phone as Rook came back with cleaning equipments. Rook hand him a mop and say "Let's clean it before we grab a launch."

One hour after that, Ben and Rook finally finished with Proto-TRUCK. He looks at his phone. It's 1 p.m. already. They really need to grab something before food will be run out. They put equipments and head to the cafeteria.

***Cafeteria***

Ben put his foods and the table and exclaimed "I am so starving. I can eat a whole elephant."

"Elephant!" Rook said surprisingly "When do we have elephant meat in the menu? I thought that was illegal, right?"

"Just eat your food, okay?" He told him that before he started digging his plate

While they are eating foods, someone just place another plate and sit beside Ben. He looks and sees Grandpa Max. After that night, Benin had not seen him for a whole week. Max told them that he needed to attend Magister's business.

Max padded Ben's shoulder and said "How have you been, Ben? Do you like a couple lives?"

"I am okay, for my couple life" He stated "But this plumber job is killing me alive."

"HUM! What do you mean by that?" He concerned

Rook interrupted "Ben is talking about the number of human who commit an illegal action and break the laws in Bellwood are increasingly and we do not know how these people show up since we have not seen them before and no record about them in Plumber's information system."

Max's stunned and said "I do not get what you are talking about Rook. Ben, can you explain?"

He sighed and translated Rook's sentence "He meant we had been facing with new human villains. We went around Bellwood and fought those criminals. We captured them but we could not do anything. We just put them in our system, lock them in cells and hand them to police."

"Since when and how many?" He asked

"Since the night I fought that mirror guy in the Undertown's bar" He stated "Today, we got eight lunatic criminals. One of them even used a condiment as a weapon."

"Seriously" He exclaimed "Did you tell Magistrata yet?"

He nodded "I told her already. I even yelled what the hell is going on in my town? She was stunned before she laughed and told me to leave that matter to her."

Before Max could reply something, Molly showed up from behind him. She greeted them before she informed Ben that Magistrata want to see him. He asked her why. She just said it's an important matter. She leaves after she delivered message.

"Well, I think I need to leave now" Ben stood up "See you at the Proto-TRUCK. Hey, Grandpa Max, you should come to my house. Gali and mom have prepared a huge meal especially Gali. She really got a skill."

"Okay" He replied "See you tonight."

They split up after that. Rook walked with Ben before he left to see his Proto-TRUCK. He said he wanted to check it just in case. Ben agreed and continued his walking. When he was heading to Magistrata's room, everyone teased him about his couple life. He did not argue but accepted it. He's finally arrived to her office.

He knocked the door and said "Magistrata! This is Ben. Can I come in?"

"Sure. Come in" She replied before he got inside. He sees her sitting on her chair and reading something. He looks closer and sees at least ten reports are on the table. They were not a normal report. They are those Ben's arc alien enemy's files such as Psyphon, Thunderpig, and Kraab.

"Come to think about them" He thought "I did not see or hear anything about these guys after I came back."

"Take a seat Ben" She invited

He accepted her invitation, took a seat and said "What do you want from me, Magistrata?"

"Why?" Are you too busy with your newly wedding life?" She teased him

He laughed and said "Well, I am not too busy like that but I am getting worried about my hometown, Bellwood. Do you know what is happening around here?"

She sighed and explained "That why I called you. Ben, do you know our arrival and departure policy, right?"

"Of course, I know that" He said "It was one of many lessons I learned in the Plumber academy. It said every alien must stay in Undertown except he or she get permission to travel from us. If he or she is in the galaxy blacklist, you are ban permanently. That is how we keep our space criminals in here."

"Good but anymore" She threw him reports "These criminals are outside Bellwood already. Someone managed to break our system and moved these scums around USA."

"What!" He yelled

"These are reports from US government" She continued "They said these space criminals are working with local gangsters. The government is so pissed off. They told me to do something about these before too late. If we failed, they will do their own way. I do not want to see it happen."

"Are you asking me to go around USA and bring those scums back, right?" He guessed

She sighed and said "Yes, Ben. I'm also pretty sure that you are aware the current government policy toward alien."

Ben heard from television, two days ago. It has started since Incursian Invasion. Ben admitted that was really a huge problem. Some people are complaining about Alien. They treat aliens as an outsider or/and terrorist. They said aliens do not have a right to come to Earth and start living here. Then, politicians are using it for their campaign. Ben could not ignore this because Gwen and Kevin also are in this topic.

"Ben, I am asking you to bring them back" She explained "I know this is a huge problem and I ask too much from you but I do not have anyone I can trust. You are my only hope."

"Okay, Magistrata. I accept this mission." He exclaimed calmly "What do you want me to do?"

"Wait, don't you want to talk with your wife, first?" She asked him surprisingly "I mean you need to travel around USA."

He chuckled and said "Well, those sons of the bitch are my responsibility. I must bring them back. Besides, I believe she will understand me."

"Good to hear that from you" She replied "There are two thing I needed to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked

"First, this is a solo mission. Plumber will be prepared a place and budget for you. You have to go alone and no backup from the Plumber even Rook." She explained "I need everyone here to find who broke our system. I also got information that we will have new criminals every day. Luckily, those scums are just F-rank criminals."

"Wow, I could not remember when I had a solo mission" He exclaimed "This is going to be fun. Anything else?"

"Yes, I also got an unofficial cooperation from local government agency" She stated "They will give you necessary information when you contact them. The reason for unofficial…"

"Because they do not want people to be panic if they know about these space criminals" He interrupted "Yeah, I got this. Then, when do I go?"

"You get one week, Ben" She replied "You should prepare yourself. Oh, even though you do not have a backup, I still have something for you."

"Which is?" He is waiting her

"I had called Azmuth and told him our situation" She said "He agreed to help you prepare for this mission."

"I wonder how?" He laughed "Wait, if I go who will protect Bellwood. I mean Rook is okay but I do not think he is enough, right?"

"Do not worry" She replied "I can handle this."

"Ben, do you hear me?" Rook just interrupted them through Plumber badge

"Yeah, I got you, buddy" He answered his call "What is it?"

"I just got a call from police. They said a crazy and weird man just heist Bellwood Bank. Now, he takes at least five hostages. They want us to help them. They also say he has plant bombs in the bank too. Actually, you should turn on the television. They are reporting from there." He explained as Magistrata just turned on TV

"I want one thousand billion dollars. Put them in suitcase. I want it in an hour. " A guy in a green color skin-tight yelled from the window who he hold a female hostage "If you do or I smell fishy, I will blow this place off. I had plant twenty C-4 around the building. If you are late, I will start killing a hostage."

Ben closed it and said "See, another weird guy. Right now, I feel like every day is a Halloween where people wear a costume or skin-tight. Sorry, I need to go now."

"Good luck, Ben" She says as he just leaves the room. He ran all the way until he reached the docking bay. Proto-TRUCK is ready to go. He jumps up to his seat before Rook accelerate engine and leave the HQ. They are heading to the Bellwood Bank.

***At Bellwood Bank***

Police officers just finished clearing people and had created a boundary. SWAT team are analyzing the situation and discussing strategy with senior officers. They really wanted to get in there but bombs made them nervous. They do not know it's a bluff or not. Finally, Ben and Rook have arrived. Ben and Rook actually have known these officers pretty well. They saved each other before. He greets them friendly as they do to him. They walk through them so easily and stop at the strategy table.

"Good to see you, sir" Ben greeted all of them. "How can I help you guys today?"

They chuckled before SWAT leader started talking "Well, negotiation team is talking with our target but I do not think he would accept anything but money. Our sniper teams are in position. They saw him and hostages at the main hall. The rest of the building is empty. The blue team says he got a shot. It's clear like a crystal."

"But, right?" Ben guessed

"But we are worried, he might link himself with bombs. If we shot him, we would have a hell day" He explained "We must do something with bombs, first."

"I see" Ben said "Can anyone tell me how did he do this? I meant how this lunatic guy just took Bellwood bank so easily."

"The witness said he saw this guy on that building." one officer explained "He did not come alone. He attached himself with hang-glider before he flew across building and broke into the bank through that broken window."

Ben looked at the broken window and exclaimed "Great, I just caught condiment king and now we had what, the hang-glider man?"

They shared laughing before negations team member came back. He said "This is bad. I got nothing but his name. He called himself, **Kite Man**."

"AHHHHHHH, this is killing me alive" Ben groaned "Rook, you have any idea!"

"Officer, do you know where are those bombs?" He asked

"No" He replied "We asked for a blueprint from bank but we did not get it yet. We also got information from bank janitor. He said bank was had a modification two years ago. So I do not think blueprint going to help us. "

"Then, we only have one option" Ben stated "We must knock this kite man and save hostages."

"Ben, can you use Buzzshock" Rook suggested "You can travel through wire around bank, locate bomb, and disarm it. Then, I will charge our target with SWAT team. I shoot him with stun gun and case solve."

"I like your idea, buddy but we got one huge problem" He argued "Bellwood Bank had had an extraordinary experience from Nosedeenian before you came. They use an Anti-Nosedeenian material to cover this building. Hey, do not worry. I got a better idea" Ben slams the Omnitrix and turn to Goop.

"Officer, you said they are in the main hall and the rest is empty, right" He asked

"Yes, I say that" He replied

"Good, here is my basic, simple and classic plan" He said "I sneak in the bank by using air conditioning and ventilation system. We communicate through my Anti-Gravity Projector. When I reach main hall, I sneak behind target and knock him down before he trick bombs."

They were stunned by Ben's reckless plan before Rook said "Ben, what if he link…"

"…" He remains silent "Alright, let stop him before we run out of time."

"Ben, you did not answer us" Rook argued

"Hey, just trust me" He stated "I never fail you guys before and you guys will not disappoint in me this time too."

He finished his words and left them behind. Officers do not have other choice but to trust Ben. Rook sighs before he joins the SWAT team and wait. Two minutes after that, Goop is in air conditioning system already. He still has some luck left. This air system has not taken any change. It's still the same as blueprint. He is heading to the main hall in no time.

***Main hall***

Goop finally is here. He feels exhausted but he does not have time to rest. He looks down there and sees eight hostages. They are sitting in the middle of this room. He did not see Kite man. Where is he? He must find him, first. He closes eyes and starts loose his body. His head just push through vent.

"Where are you?" He thought while he started looking around before he heard someone yelling. It's Kite man. He is talking with someone through his phone.

"What do you mean, I am on myself?" He yelled "You told me to come here and do something for you. You said I would get a ride but right now the fucking cops are everywhere. This's not in the deal. Do you hear me! Hello? Son of the bitch, he just hangs me up."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Ben thought

"What do I do?" He repeated that sentence like crazy.

"Please, don't kill us. I am begging you. I have a family to take care" One hostage begged him "Look, you can take money as you want. I can open the safe for you but please, you have to let us go. I…"

Kite man just hit him with pistol grip "SHUT UP! I was thinking. You really think that I wanted your little money. I have heisted a better bank before this one. This one is just a fucking piece of piggy bank in this country side."

While he was talking and blabbing with that person, Ben just finished looking around the room without detected. He is pretty sure that bomb story was just a bluff. Now, time to finish this guy and go home peacefully, he think.

When Goop sees a chance, he break vent and charge Kite man from above. He looks up and sees one huge green slimy. With his instinct, Kite man is surprised and starts shooting Goop. Hostages are dodging and running around. They thought just theirs' own life and way out of the here. Goop does not hurt or feel under dangerous. Bullets have no affective to his goo body. It does not take too long before Kite man got covered by Goop's body.

"Do not resist, Kite man" Goop yelled "You are under…slime arrest."

He's still punching and kicking inside Goop before he's getting slow and slower and stop in the end. Goop reassembled himself back before he release the criminal out. He split him out like puke. Kite man's still covered with green slime. His just ran out of the air and got knocked out.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWW" Hostages exclaimed

"I know this is disgusted" Goop laughed "Ben 10 is here. Everyone is okay, right?"

"Yeah, we are okay" They replied "Thank you so much."

"Okay, take the closer exit. Police officers are waiting outside." He suggested "Oh by the way, I just do my hero job."

When the door is opened, hostages run out of the building. SWAT Team move in the bank while Police officers receive those hostage back and bring them to safe place. After an hour, SWAT team just finished clearing the building. Ben was right. There was no bomb at the beginning.

Meanwhile, Ben also got complains and compliments from senior officers. Those who worked at the table disagreed with Ben's strategy while working guys felt appreciate and agree with Ben. He did not say anything but listened them.

He got in the Proto-TRUCK and said "Let's go home, Rook. I really want to take a nap."

"Okay" Rook replied and drove Proto-TRUCK away

***In front of Ben parent's house***

"See you tomorrow, buddy" Ben said before Rook replied and left away

He was walking into the house but someone opened the door. Ben sees a female figure jumped out of the house. He has no choice but to receive her. She's Gali in a normal cloth but something was not right. She is hiding her face. Then, she makes a crying sound

"Baby, what's wrong?" He concerned "Are you crying? What make you cried? Tell me and I kick his or her ass right here and now."

"SURPISE!" She painted her face like a clown. His parent told her about his Coulrophobia. She wanted to play and tease him. Unfortunately, she did more than just surprised him. He is stunned and almost wet himself. His legs give up before fall on the ground. He still carries her on his arms.

"Babe! What were you thinking?" He asked "I almost drop you. You might be injured."

She wiped make-up off and said "But you did not. Why? Did I surprise you too much?"

He is going to say something but her eyes change everything. Even though Ben and Gali had a fight, it always ended with Gali's won. Ben decided not to argue against her anymore. He just sighed and told her to get off. She refused and asked him to carry her in.

"Alright, here we go" Ben managed to stand up while he still carries her "Let get inside. I have an important thing to announce."

When they are in the house, everyone is ready to eat dinner. The happiness and joy are leaking from this house. Its look like Ben is having a good life after he got married but not everyone in Bellwood.

***Magistrata's office***

She's still working in her office even though it's already this late. It supposed to be one of normal overtime job for her but not today. She got an important guest that pays her a visit. She heard arguing voice from outside. She was going to check it up but her guest entered the room first. An African American woman just walked into the room. She has a short black hair. It perfectly matches with her government cloth and her suitcase. She walks straight to Magistrata's table before she takes a seat without her permission.

"I got this, Molly. You can go" Magistrata said before Molly left the room

"What do you want, Waller?" She asked seriously

The woman named Waller laughed and said "Everything!"


	11. Ben's secret disease

Ch 8

Magistrata looked at her guest and exclaimed cold-hearted "What did you just say?"

"I say the truth" Waller replied "The US government might have given you a chance to fix your problem but trust me, my friend, it's just another political game and the smoothest way to get rid of you and every aliens on our Earth. Then, everything around here will belong to US government property or I must say mine. One day, I will sit at your seat."

"Huh! In your dream" She said "I have known how your political system's working and I do not scare or anxious. I have the best man for this job. He will fix it in no time and we will get back to our live."

She laughed annoying "You mean Mr. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Please, do not expect too high from him. He is just a teenager who still living with his parent and accidently got the alien device."

That's a last straw; Magistrata hit the table and pointed at her unwanted guest "don't you dare say that right in front of me, Waller. Ben was not just a teenager. He is our hero who saved Earth and multi-universe more than one time. He faced and fought against evil and dark organization more than you thought. He also got a respect from Azmuth, the creator of Omnitrix."

Waller looked at her nails and said "Yeah! Yeah! You can say as much as you wanted but it does not change one and the only matter about your hero."

"…" She remained silent

"That your hero is still a human race" She stated while Magistrata was listening her "Assume that his job is failed and we have to get rid every alien on earth but some of them say no and protest against it. Then, the US army involves and solves the problem by using force against. Then, I believe those alien's governments going to ask the Plumber to protect their alien citizens or worse case, they send armies to Earth. Here is my question, which side would Ben choose? An outsider like aliens or his humankind?"

Her words made Magistrata stunned before she took a seat. Waller thought that was enough for today. She stands up and leaves the office while Magistrata remain silence. She closes her computer and thinks about what Waller just said before she leaves the officer.

Back to Ben parent's house, the house is dark. It's almost mid-night. They must be on their beds by now. When we look in his parent's room, Carl is sleeping on the bed while his wife, Sandra is looking pictures. It's not just a picture. There are Ben's pictures since he was a kid until now. She has felt sad and frighteningly after he told them about his mission.

She knew that she told him to stand up by himself but this was too fast. She thought he would be here for a while before he could find his own place around here. More importantly, he goes alone without anyone. If he had rook, she would feel relieve and safe.

She rubbed his picture and said "Oh, Ben, my dear."

Fortunately, our hero, Ben, he has no fear or distress. Actually, he was having a romance and hot time with his wife. His mother does not hear him because she is under her sadness to notice her son activity. In Ben's room, the naked-couple is lying down on the bed and breathing. They just finished their own personal business. If you asked how big their business was, we could say huge and frequency one. We could know from condoms that scattered around on the floor.

"Ben, that was awesome." Gali cuddled him with love and lust "But I am worried that you will wake up late tomorrow."

He embraced her soft and smooth shoulder and replied "Do not worry. I do not know why but every time we do that, I feel refresh and ready to go rather than exhausted. I…"

"Sheeeeeeesshhh" She stopped him with her hand "You do not need to explain everything. Just leave it like that. Hey, we should talk about our moving, right?"

"Oh! Of course!" He stated "Are you sure you want to go with me? I mean I did not go and play. I go to do my job."

She giggled and said "Nonsense Ben. I knew you have a job to do. That's why you need my support. Your mother has already told me about your foods behaviors. I must say no way in hell I am going to let you eat those junk foods. Therefore, I must go no matter what."

He looked at her eyes and said "I am worried that you may be in the dangerous situation if they know who you are. Who are going to protect you while I am gone, a bodyguard?"

She laughed and said "Ben, you are overprotective me too much. I have been living alone and by myself for a while. I know how to cover and protect myself."

"But…" He was interrupted by her. She suddenly changed the topic. Sometime Ben felt weird and wondered why he could not lead her but again he just gave up arguing.

"Hey, what should we buy before we go for our road trip?" She asked "We have so many things to buy and you know what that mean, right?"

"Frankly, No!" He replied

She spouted and said "It meant this will be our first shopping time. You're really dull as your mother told me."

He chuckled and said "Guilty! Hey, when do you want to go?"

"Why?" She's still angry "Are you too busy to go shopping with your wife?"

"No! Not at all" He excused "I asked because I want to make sure that no double book in our calendar. I have someone so important to meet."

"Who?" She asked

"The one who created the Omnitrix" He introduced "Yeah, I will meet Azmuth before we begin our adventure."

Ben does not see Gali's face because she still back onto him. When she heard that name, she stopped angry him and got anxious. It like she had known him before. On the other hand, Ben still thinks that she is upset.

He grabbed her shoulders and said "Hey, babe. How about I cancel my duty tomorrow and take you on a date? What do you think?"

"No Ben" She turned to see him "I do not want to be a bad wife who ruin her husband job because she just want to go shopping."

He kissed her cheek and said softly "You really are the best wife. Well, I should sleep now. Goodnight, honey."

She gave him another kiss before she went to sleep too. After half an hour, everyone is sleeping especially Ben. He is in such a deep sleep. He is really exhausted. Above of all, he is also snoring like a lion in den. Luckily, the walls are thick enough to absorb his snoring voice.

Wait a minute; someone is moving in Ben's room. It's Gali. She gets up and looks at Ben. She tried to call him. It looked like she's trying to wake him up but she did not. After she's pretty sure Ben still sleeping, she get out of the bed.

"Monitor" She whispered before a monitor had appeared in front of her. Information and numbers are running on it. She looked in it and took some notes. She closed it by waving her hand. Then, the purple light covered her and gone. Right now, she is wearing a purple space cloth with mechanism arms and equipments on her back.

"Look like I need to inject you some vitamins." Then, she just injected something into him as she said with her mechanic arm. "Now, it's time for my main course."

Then, those arms and tools are getting closer to Ben who still sleep and dream. It did not hurt him when it touched him. Actually, it's checking and scanning him. It stopped when it's on his stomach. Instantly, one of those arms changed to a laser beam.

"WHOOOMMM" That's a sound of irradiated before something green diamond came out of his chest. It was sucked by that laser beam arm. Then, Gali make replete sound. She just ate that think. It looks like she really enjoyed it. It must be tasty enough because it made her drooling.

"HMMMMMM, Petrosapien's DNA taste like a fresh salad" She exclaimed and drooled "It's crispy when I bit it before the mineral juice came out. I feel refresh and full. Now, time to do my own business. I am sorry Ben but I must put you in real and deep sleep. Have a good dream, honey."

One of her mechanic arm just injected something into Ben. Now, he stops snoring and sleep normally. She looked at him and rubbed his cute cheeks before she suddenly disappeared. Who the hell is she and where is she going?

***Few days later at Plumber's HQ meeting room***

Ben, Rook, and the rest are sitting and talking like usual. They are waiting for Magistrata Patelliday who assigns tasks today. Well, Ben's still a target and topic for them. When one started mocking him about his couple life, the rest decided to join.

"Well, you did not look tired as we thought" One exclaimed

"May be he forgot to do some adult homework" One supported

"Ha ha ha, that was so funny" Ben chuckled as the rest laughed at him

Then, the door is opened and Magistrata Patelliday walks into the room. Every one stops playing and get back to their seat.

"Alright guy, here are our subjects for today." Magistrata Patelliday stated "First of all, we got a report from Undertown. It's about new face stranger."

"AGAIN! Please, don't tell me we have another weirdo. I am sick of them" Ben exclaimed as other laughed

He laughed before he said "Yes, we have but we believe this time is different. Our source said a group of humankind just entered Bellwood few days ago. They are looking for those criminal that we caught. We do not know who they are but we are worry. They could be their colleague. Therefore, we must investigate them and find out who really they are. Molly!"

She starts handing suspect's pictures. Ben takes a look and sees men and women. He never sees them before. After they got it, Magistrata Patelliday started explanation their strategy. It took almost an hour to finish it.

"That's our strategy" He stated as the rest sighed "Now, next topic is Ben's promotion. Magistrata decided Ben to be Magister. Congratulation, young man"

"WHAT!" They were surprised after they heard him

"Ben!" Rook looked at him and Ben said "Sorry, Rook. Magistrata told me but she did not confirm so I did not tell you. Sorry, again."

"Ben did so many things and sacrificed himself enough since he joined us. There is nothing to prove anymore. Ben, stand up and take a bow." He stood up and took a bow as everyone cheered him and clapped hands before he sat back.

"Therefore, Ben has to be removed from his team" He continued "Rook, I have assigned you brand new team members. Come and take the order after the meeting. Ben, you go to see Azmuth. He says he has something for you."

"You mean, now?" He asked "I meant you just made me sitting here for an hour and then you told me to go?"

"Of course" He laughed "Now, get out of this room before I throw you out."

Ben was stunned before he ran out of the room. He heard them laughing from behind but he ignored that. Right now, he is excited to see what Azmuth has prepared from him. It could be an awesome weapon or vehicle like spaceship. When he opened the laboratory's door, his excitement dropped into the lowest level he could had had. In the room, there is nothing much except Azmuth, Blukic, Driba and one huge lab- tank with black water. This was not what Ben's expected. Azmuth is the busy one. He is typing a keyboard while those two just look at him

"Hey, Man of the year" Blukic exclaimed as Driba drank his smoothies

"Hey guy" Ben replied "Good to see you again Azmuth."

"Aha" He said before he got back to his job.

Ben feels strange and surprise. He wanted to say something but Blukic and Driba stopped him first. He takes a seat as those two join him.

Ben whispered "Hey, what's wrong with Azmuth? I mean he look grave today. Normally, he would mock me or something like "I am the smartest person in five universes" thing. You got that, right?"

"We do not know." Blukic explained "When he arrived, he told us to set up that tank before he ordered us to look only."

"Yeah, he said seriously don't even thinking about to touch a single keyboard" Driba supported "We better leave him alone or… you guys know, right?"

They started laughing before Azmuth finally said "You three over there, I might be focusing on my job but it did not mean I am deaf. I heard everything."

"Dang!" Ben exclaimed "Sorry Azmuth but you did not say anything and I thought…"

"Yeah yeah yeah" He interrupted "You always act before you think, Ben. No wonder why I heard you got a shotgun marriage."

"You…you heard that already" He asked "Who told you that?"

"That's not the point" He yelled "The point is you should be more carefully when you selected someone to be your life partner. Have you ever thought that she could be…"

"Whoa! Azmuth" He interrupted "Hold it right there. Why do I feel like you put a emotion in this? Wait, are you jealous me?"

"No" He replied "My point is…"

"Azmuth, I ask you to think before you should say something that you will regret" Ben suddenly looked seriously "You can badmouth me as much as you want but you do not say anything bad about my wife. You don't know her."

Azmuth was stunned by Ben's reaction before he said "Never mind that, let get to our business."

"Yeah, I agree" He replied "What do we have here, just a black water?"

"Not just black water" He argued "Since you already have gotten the Omnitrix, your performance was higher than my expectation. You did a great job but you have one and huge problem."

"What is it?" He asked

"Yourself, Ben" He answered "To be more specific, your human species is the problem. It's fragile, limited, weak, and etc. What would you do if you suddenly lose you power temporary in the dangerous situation? You also do not have a backup. Can you answer that question?"

"…" He remain silence

He continued "Therefore, I give you this, in the tank, it has contained with an infinity number of the smallest Nano-living bot technology. I design and program them to be the best armor in universes. Their abilities are beyond you or my imagination. You will understand when we test it."

"Okay, how do I get it? Dip my Omnitrix in there or what?" He asked before Azmuth said "Get naked Ben. You are going in there nudity."

After awkward and yelling moment, Ben finally understood why. He took off his cloth before they tethered him with equipments. Then, they lift him up and prepare to put him in the tank. Ben has something to ask.

He asked "Wait, you said you will put my whole body in it but how can I breathe in the tank?"

"Relax, young man" Azmuth replied "Those Nano-living bot will help you breathe in water, ground, or galaxy. I already had programed them. Try to relax as much as you can, Ben."

"Okay" He replied whether he believe him or not "See you later."

When Ben is in there, he feel relax and somehow comfortable. His mind is clear and fall sleep in no time. On the other hand, Azmuth is working on it. He is running around the room and computers. He checked one monitor before he moved to another one. Blukic and Driba are helping him too. They reported him as much as they could. After thirty minute of chaotic, the most important is done.

"Blukic and Driba, you two can go" Azmuth stated "I can take it from here."

They wanted to say and watch Ben but they decided to leave the room. When those two left the room, Azmuth jumped down from the table and walked to the tank. When he stands in front of the tank, he rub it with love and care. He also feels guilty something but what?

"Is he sleeping?" Gali's voice came from somewhere

"You can come out, Galactra" He exclaimed as Gali appeared out of nowhere

She spouted "How many time did I told you to call me, Gali?"

"That was not your real name. Your name is Galactra" He repeated

"Fine but you did a good job back there" She laughed "I thought you were going to break our promise. Hey, is this thing going to help Ben? What about…"

Azmuth ignore her words but when did these two meet? We must go back few days ago.

***Flash back****

***Galvan Prime***

***Azmuth's house***

Every day, he gets reports and requests from around universe. Some asked him to solve their problem. Some begged him to consider invention in his or her project. That is how he lives every day. Now, Azmuth is busy as usual but not for someone else but Ben.

He had talked with Magistrata about Earth's situation. She told him to find anyway to assist Ben and he got an idea. He remembered one of his projects that would be perfect for Ben. When he was done with Magistrata, he rushed back to his warehouse and he found it. It was a huge hi-grade tank that contains black water inside. He brought it back and had been working with it until now.

He stretched arms and exclaimed "All right, that should be done. Oh, this back is killing me alive. I am the smartest person in five universes but I still cannot find a way to cure this old back. What a joke? Well, I cannot now until I give this to Ben. He really needs it. I…"

Suddenly, his phone is ringing. He wondered who calling him by now. He's pretty sure that he told them not to disturb him. Well, he had no other choice but picked it up.

He said annoyingly "What did I tell you? Are you too stupid to understand a simple word?"

"I am so sorry, sir" He replied "But this is an emergency, sir."

"Fine! What is it?" He asked

"Few minutes ago, we detected a huge massive energy heading to our direction" He explained "We managed to analyze before it disappeared. The computer says it's a cosmic being, sir. We are looking for it but we wanted to tell you, first. Do want you us to…sir…sir"

Azmuth did not say anything before he felt someone is standing no so far from him. He turns back and sees Gali. She waved and smiled at him. He sighed before he told them to turn off alarms. He also ordered them to leave him alone before he hung up the phone.

He took a seat and exclaimed "How's you dad, Galactra?"

"He's fine and busy. You know, he goes around universe and eat planets" She explained "How about you, Azmuth?"

He chuckled and said "Stop chit chat and tell me why you are here?"

"Awwwwwwww, you are so mean. I tried to be polite" She spouts him and starts walking around "I came here to tell you some important matters. I heard that you are going to Earth, right?"

"It is not your business" He replied

"Well, it is because I am living on Earth" She said "We may be seen each other because I just married with someone who you have known so well."

"Earth?" He asked seriously "Galactra, you do not tell me that you are talking about…"

"Yep, Ben and I just got marriage" She explained

He pointed at her and yelled "How many time did I tell you and your father to stay away from the Omnitrix and his owner? I have known for a long time that you and your father try to find a way to get closer to it. What have you done to him? Tell me or I will eliminate you with my…"

"Relax, Azmuth" She interrupted "I knew you still believe that my father and I want to eat DNAs in the Omnitrix but I am totally different from my dad."

"Yeah and I must believe that, right?" He mocked "Few months ago, your huge dad just ate another planet and I had to create another planet for them. Now, you are telling me to believe you, the daughter of devourer of worlds. What a joke!"

"But I did not eat any worlds. I have created the best way to satisfy my hunger. Besides, you must read what in my hand before you say something else." She replied and threw him a report

He read and exclaimed "Impossible, my creations have never harmed anyone before, this is…"

"Unfortunately, this is the truth" She interrupted him "The Omnitrix is killing Ben alive while he has no idea."

He threw that report away and argued "No, I do not trust you. This must be your trick to get the infinity DNA source. I must check it, first."

"Up to you" She chuckled "I just wanted to give that report to you and…"

"And what?" He asked

"If you tell Ben anything about my secret identity, I will be gone forever and trust me no one can cure Ben better than me." She disappeared as she came, while Azmuth took a seat and read the report again and again.

***End Flash back***

***Back to the Lab***

"Computer, show me Ben's DNA" He said as computer started scanning Ben's DNA. When Ben's DNA is on the screen, it make Azmuth fallen on the ground. He sees an abnormal human DNA. This is not how it supposed to be.

"I…I cannot believe" He exclaimed

"I told you so" She stated "The Omnitrix allow for the owner to alter their DNA and transform him or her to be any alien species in it. Every time Ben activates the Omnitrix, it injects a chemical to remove his anti-body before he change into an alien. That's why his body did not resist those alien DNA."

"But how didn't I notice this before" He asked

She looked around and explained "Well, I believe it does not have an effect if you do not use it for a long time but not for Ben. He has used it for a while. Besides, it's too hard to detect it since it's the smallest thing. It's like a cancer. We discover it when it's too late."

"I…I must fix this" He stated "I…"

"Right now, I am helping him by using my feeding beam." She explained "After he used the Omnitrix, I searched for those alien DNA he used and ate it. That is how I helping him."

"That's not helping" He argued "You are using him like a livestock. That's unacceptable. I…"

"Then, take off the Omnitrix! That is the best way to help him" She yelled "I dare you to do that. Stop him from using it. Take away what belong to him since he was ten. I also want to see how he will be and live without the Omnitrix."

"…" Azmuth could do that but he did not. He imagines Ben without the Omnitrix as she said. Who will protect universes? Who will protect Earth? Most of all, who will protect Ben from those villains?

"You can try to find a way to cure him" She said "Right now, I am the one who save his life. Well, I have to go before his dinner will be ruined. See you later, Azmuth and keep you r mouth shut."

After she left, Azmuth had nothing to do but regret. This could be his first time to feel like this. He sits down on his chair and look on the monitor. He still believes he can find a way to cure Ben but right now, he must do his best to make up for Ben. He starts typing and programing those Nano-living bot.

***After that***

***Training room***

Ben is wearing a black-based costume with green striped. It has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He also is wearing an awesome and outstanding black helmet with face shield. He is looking and walking around this room.

"Ben, how do you feel?" Azmuth asked through communication device in his helmet

"This is awesome" He yelled "I feel like I am a real superhero."

Rook is there too and he say "Ben, you are a hero. Why did you say that?"

"No" He argued "I meant a hero in my comics. Now, I want to do as those heroes do in the comic such as jump across building, patrol in the midnight, fight criminals and etc."

"I still don't get it" Rook said "We did those stuffs every time we fought villains. Why do you want to do in this costume?"

"Okay, I got you, Rook" He replied "Azmuth, what should I do now?"

"First, you must know this suit will activate when you are a HUMAN ONLY" He explained "If you are in any other alien forms, those Nano-living bot will be shut down."

"Why?" He asked

"As I told you, the primary objective of this suit is to help your human form" He continued "Therefore, you must think wisely before you use the Omnitrix. Who know, those villains could trick you to drain the Omnitrix's power before they fight you, right?"

Ben thought and said "Yeah, I got you point."

"Good" He replied "Now, we will test your suit functional. To active and deactivate it, you just think like you turn on and off switch."

"Okay" He did as Azmuth told him. Then, his suit is absorbed into his body. His usual cloth is still on. "Hey, can I say something before I activate it, please."

"Fine" He exclaimed

"Great. Suit up" He yelled as he turned back into his "hero" suit.

"First function, the suit will enhance your physical ability" He explained "It also know how to develop and upgrade performance."

"How?" He asked but then, guns and laser guns popped out in front of him before they started shooting him. Gun's sound and effect are echoing in the room. Dusts are everywhere. When it's clear again, they see Ben standing idly.

"What the hell was that?" Ben yelled "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Are you dead yet?" He argued "Look at you, you did not injure from those weapons. Your suit is approving from every weapons existing now such as bullets, bombs, laser beams, sword and etc."

"I am not dead but feel itchy" He replied "Wait, what about brand new weapons? Are those things can kill me?"

"No and Yes" He replied "If you face with new weapon and take a hit, those Nano bot will protect you and learn from that. Next time you got a hit, it would be nothing. Therefore, you must endure long enough to allow Nano bots to learn those weapons."

"Wow, this is not cool" He mocked "I mean if I do not make it, it mean I…, right?"

"Hey, I never said it was the perfect armor" He yelled "Alright, let move to the next one."

Ben spent the rest of his day to learn his new stuff. Many things happen but we will talk about this for now. After they are done, Azmuth allowed him to leave. Right now, Ben is in DX mark 10 and heading back home.

"This is awesome" He yelled "I cannot wait to tell Gali about this suit. She is going to be crazy after she sees it."

"HQ call Ben. Do you hear me, Ben?" Molly's voice came through communication device in the car

Ben picked up and said "Loud and clear."

"Ben, I just got an emergency request from Rook's team" She explained "They are fighting with robot and group of suspects in Undertown. I just sent you a location. You must hurry. I am not sure how long they can fight."

"Got it" He replied and turned back his car.

***Somewhere in Undertown***

"BOOOM" Someone just exploded a building and one plumber flew away with an explosion

"Medic!" One plumber yells while the rest are shooting at the white robot.

Rook shot one time and yelled "Hold the line. We must keep them here and wait for our backup."

Plumbers are fighting against a white robot. When Rook and his team arrived, the fighting has already begun. They saw injured aliens and human. They moved forward to save them and stop this fight. Unfortunately, it's gone too far to stop.

Here is the situation. The white robot is standing and fighting against Plumbers in the middle of the street. Plumbers believe his colleagues are in the building behind him. They tried to move forward but the white robot is a pain. He got so many high-explosive weapons to shoot such as missiles, grenade launcher and etc.

One plumber jumped from behind and said "Sir, we just finished the evacuation. Every building is clear. What should we do next?"

"We" Suddenly, he see a missile is heading his way. He grabs his subordinate and jump out of his cover. "BOOOOOM" nothing left there anymore. He sighs and relieve that he was right. Unfortunately, it's not over. The white robot aims and ready to shoot at him.

"Hey big guy! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Ben yelled while he was jumping in the air

The white robot turned to see him but Ben's fist was the one he found. "Kapowwwwwww." He flew away and crashed on a car. Ben in his suit and helmet stands up and looks around. He made it just in time, he thought.

"Guys, are you waiting for me?" He laughed "Don't start a party without me."

"Ben, this is not a time for that" Rook yelled at him "Suspects are in that building."

"I see." Then, his mouth area changed to megaphone and he said "You guys in the building, I order you to surrender. You all are under arrest. Show me your hands and come out. I give you five seconds."

When Ben was counting three, one window was exploded from the inside as someone or something flew out of the building. Ben lifted his arms up because he thought it was a weapon but it was not. When he put hands down, it was too late. "Smash!" Someone just hit him with something that hard. Luckily, those Nano bot really protected him. He feels no pain. He just lost a visual temporary. Then, someone hit him again and again.

"That's enough" He broke down his or her attacking. "Who the hell are you? If I…"

Ben is stunned in what he sees. He sees a young girl in red white and blue cloth with a blond hair. Her weapon is a golden staff in her hand. She is a beautiful girl with a hot body, he thinks. Unfortunately, she is not wasting her time while he stun.

"Now, everyone" She yelled as the rest of her friends just jumped out of the building. All of them wear unique costumes. Ben just realizes, that was just a trick. He sees them escaped. It was too late to stop them.

"Shit!" He exclaimed then he saw that women carry the white robot and take off. There is no way in hell he is going to let them go. He accelerates power and jump into the sky. While she is flying in the sky, she notices a shadow from behind. It's Ben.

"You two are not going anywhere but with me" He yelled before those three landed on the ground. Dusts were everywhere before Ben stood up with suspects. He is grabbing those two suspects. The robot is still losing consciousness while the girl is hitting Ben with fists and feet.

He threw them on the ground and said "Who are you guys? What are you doing here?"

"Not your business." She replied and kicked Ben one time

"You better stop doing that" He suggested "Trust me, I feel no pain."

"How about this one?" A robot voice came from behinds Ben. When he turned back toward, someone just shot to his chest. He was slammed with the wall. This time, Nano bot could not help. He feel painful sensational and burn on his chest. He sees someone carried them away before he is knockout.

***Later on***

"Ben, are you alright?" Rook asked while medic's taking care of him

"Eeeeek" He groaned "Luckily, I got this suit or I got a hole in my chest. My chest is still feeling hot. Next time, that son of the bitch is mine. Hey, what about you guy, everyone is okay, right?"

"Properly" He answered him "One of my team is in the ICU."

"Shit! Sorry to hear that" Ben comforted him

"Thank" He replied "Do you want to know the whole situation? I can…"

He raised his hand and said "You know what, let call a break here. I am so fucking exhausted. I really want a hot bath now. See you tomorrow, Rook." Ben left the scene after the doctor allowed him. While he is driving, he still wants to know what is happing in his hometown.


End file.
